historia triste 2: Fluttershy
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Un día, Twilight descubre que Big Mac y Fluttershy habia estado saliendo como pareja 2 años, y que habian terminado 5 meses antes de que ella llegara a Poniville. Twilight, con ayuda de un echiso, deside inbestigar que paso con ellos 2 durante ese tiempo, porque se separaron y, si es posible,ayudarlos a volver a estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este fic sera un poco largo, pero espero que no llegue a los 10 capitulos. cualquier duda o malentendido de la historia, dejen en Review y con gusto repondere.**

**Advertencia: en este fic se tratara de un tema delicado en un futuro capitulo. cuando aparesca el capitulo en que se hable de ese tema, pondre una advertencia para que el lector desida si leera el capitulo o no.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con el primer capitulo.**

Los rayos dela aurora, asomaban por el horizonte. Las últimas estrellas se ocultaban en el cielo. Las casas del pueblo, levemente iluminadas de color anaranjadas, y sus ventanas refulgentes. Marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Twilight caminaba por las calles de ponyville, encaminando hasta sugarcruss corner, para desayunar algo. Había estado estudiando toda la noche, no quería molestar a Spike, que había estado con ella hasta tarde, y quería dejarle que duerma un poco más, se lo había ganado. Estaba cansada, pero pensaba, que cuando volviera, debía volver a repasar todo lo que había estado estudiando para asimilarlo bien. "Que hermoso es la ciudad cuando amanece". Las aves comenzaban a cantar y el cielo poco nublado, el aire fresco de la mañana hacía que sea un hermoso paisaje, para la vista. Los habitantes, recién se estaban preparando para salir a trabajar. Twilight pasó por la plaza central. Algunos puestos de frutas, se empezaban a armar, otros locales se empezaban a abrir, y los comerciantes hablaban entre ellos. Llego hasta el sugar cruz corner, preguntándose si Pinky o los señores cakes estarían levantados a esa hora. Si bien, sabía que deben levantarse temprano para cocinar los pasteles, galletas, etc. Pero ¿habría llegado muy temprano? ¿Y qué tal si no estaban levantados? Vio que la puerta de la entrada estaba entreabierta. Abrió lentamente la puerta y observo dentro, que estaba levemente iluminado, el recibidor se podía ver muchas mesas y sillas, algunas sillas estaban sobre las mesas, otras desarregladas, una escoba y un cesto estaban en una esquina y la luz de las ventanas brillaba tenuemente, por un momento pensó en volver, pero vio a Pinky que estaba limpiando una mesa en un rincón ubicado en una esquina entreoscura de la habitación.

-Twilight, que maravillosa sorpresa, vamos pasa- haciendo un ademan con su casco para que pasara.

-Gracias Pinky-

- ¿Que te trae tan temprano por aquí?-

-Venia, a desayunar si no es molestia-

-Claro que no, vamos adelante pasa, siéntate aquí esta mesa está limpia-. Pinky indico la mesa que estaba limpiando.

Twilight se sentó y Pinky fue a la cocina y regreso en un segundo trayendo una bandeja con unas tasas de té, una tetera y varios cupcakes. Le sirvió una taza de té con algunos cupcakes.

-Espero que no te moleste que no esté contigo Twilight pero estoy haciendo algunas tareas por el momento, te Pinky-prometo que cuando termine vendré a hacerte compañía-.

-Para nada Pinky, ocúpate de tus tareas, yo estaré aquí-.

Pinky volvió a la cocina dejando sola a Twilight. "Generalmente pinky es más tranquila en la mañana que en el resto del día. Según ella, debido a que en la mañana tiene muchas obligaciones que en el resto del día". En la mesa, había un florero y algunas tasas de más, se notaba que estaban preparando el local para abrir, era lógico que Pinky tuviera cosas que hacer. Cocinar, limpiar, pulir los cristales de las ventanas, la bajilla, etc. Mientras los cakes, atendían las órdenes, la cocina y sus hijos. Era una tarea de todos los días, pero que ya se había vuelto rutina. Quedo mirando la tasa de té, pensando en todo lo que había estudiado, repasándolo mentalmente." La magia debe usarse siempre para la ayuda de uno mismo y para los demás, se debe recordar, que los sentimientos y emociones pueden influir en el tipo de magia que un unicornio hace y que…". Sumida en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba un su te. Twilight escucho que sonaba la campanilla de la puerta, alguien había entrado al local. Twilight miro atreves de las flores del florero, era Fluttershy, que había entrado y no había notado su presencia. Se dirigió hasta el mostrador y toco una campanilla que estaba sobre el mostrador. Pinky salió de la cocina

-Hola fluttershy que maravillosa sorpresa-

-Buenos días pinky, lo siento por molestarte pero vengo por el pedido de ayer, si no es mucha molestia-

-Claro que no amiga, estará en un rato, si no te molesta esperar ya te los traigo-

-Está bien Pinky, esperare aquí-

Pinky volvió a la cocina dejándola sola. Twilight se había puesto a mirarla, pero no la saludaba. Estaba todavía pendiente de sus pensamientos, estando entre la realidad y sus recuerdos. Cuando se decidió a saludarla, volvió a escuchar la campanilla nuevamente, se detuvo en su lugar sin hacer ruido. Ambas miraron a la entrada, era big mac. Twilight se quedó quieta al instante. Big Mac, Quedo un momento en la entrada de la puerta, mirando la habitación y detuvo su mirada en Fluttershy. El semblante de Fluttershy cambio automáticamente a una expresión, a una mezcla de incomodidad, seriedad y frialdad. La cara de Big mac se puso igual. Ninguno de los dos se habló, y Big mac se acercó hasta el mostrador donde estaba Flutteshy, al mismo tiempo que Pinky entraba en la habitación. Pinky vio a Big Mac y puso una cara seria. La atmosfera del cuarto se puso pesada.

-¿Viniste por tu orden?- en un tono maquinal, dijo Pinky.

A Twilight esto le pareció extraño. Usualmente Pinky, saludaba a todos los que entraban al negocio, como había hecho con ella y Fluttershy, pero con Big mac era diferente. Había adquirido mayor seriedad. Además, le pareció también raro que Fluttershy, cambiara su expresión cuando lo vio, y tampoco lo saludara, sabiendo que era el hermano de una amiga. Al igual que Big Mac.

-Si-. Musito Big mac.

- Ya te lo traigo, tardare un minuto, por favor espera-. Dijo Pinky

Volvió a la cocina, Dejando a los dos en la habitación, Twilight observaba la escena prestando atención, y casi sin moverse. Big Mac desviaban la mirada hacia distintos sitios de la habitación, mientras que Fluttrshy miraba hacia abajo. En un momento Big Mac la miro, Fluttershy percibió esto, y le devolvió la mirada. Ambos, cambiaron su expresión, a una más cálida y dulce. Quedaron unos segundos así, Luego ambos desviaron la mirada hacia un lado. Como si se hubieran avergonzado de repente. "Es extraño, se nota que están incomodos, al estar juntos. Sera, porque son tímidos los dos, eso lo explicaría. O será que ambos…". En ese momento Pinky, volvió trayendo el pedido. Ambos, miraron al frente. Lo deposito en el mostrador, y dijo

Perdón por tardar tanto, Son 8 monedas Big mac –

Big Mac saco de su alforja 8 monedas y se las dio a Pinky.

-Gracias, Big- dijo Pinky.

En ese momento sonó la alarma de un reloj de cocina.

-Mis pastelillos- Dijo pinky en un tono alarmado, y volvió a la cocina dejando una imagen de polvo donde ella estaba.

Big Mac tomo su entrega, sin mirar a Fluttershy, y se dispuso a salir. La puerta, de la entrada estaba abierta, dejando pasar los rayos de luz del sol sobre el suelo. Big Mac se puso en el umbral de la puerta mirando a la salida, y sin mirar atrás dijo:

-Que tengas un buen día-

-Gracias- hubo una pequeña pausa de Fluttershy, mientras permanecía la mirada fija al frente, sin mirarlo y con la misma expresión y agrego- tú también ten un buen día-.

"Es extraño, primero actúan como si no quisieran estar juntos, como si les incomodara la presencia del otro, pensé que eso se debería a que ambos son tímidos, después, al mirarse por un instante, cambiaron su expresión, y por último, la manera que se despidieron, como si no se dignaran a mirarse de frente, al igual que el tono de voz de ambos. También me pareció extraña" reflexiono Twilight. Pinky volvió con el pedido de Fluttershy, y se lo dio.

-Aquí tienes Fluttershy, lamento la demora-.

- Esta bien pinky, no hay ningún problema-.

Twilight noto, que la cara de Fluttershy cambio a una expresión dulce y delicada, al contrario que como estaba con Big Mac. Fluttershy pago y se dirigió a la salida.

-Que tengas un fantástico día- dijo Pinky

Fluttershy dio vuelta la cabeza y con una sonrisa delicada respondió.

-Tú también amiga-

Salió del local. Twilight quedo nuevamente sola unos minutos mientras Pinky volvió a la cocina. Ya no pensaba en lo que había estudiado, sino pensaba en todos los detalles de la actitud de Flutershy. "Que acaba de ocurrir ¿Por qué Fluttershy tuvo una actitud diferente ante Pinky y Big mac? ¿Será que Big Mac, ofendió a Fluttershy de alguna forma? No, eso no tiene sentido, ambos siempre son muy amables…". Siguió pensando un poco más hasta que Pinky salió de la cocina con una cara exhausta y se sentó en la misma mesa en la que estaba. Se sirvió un poco de té y acompaño a twilight.

-Estoy aquí Twilight, tal como te prometí. Perdón, pero tenía que cocinar las ordenes, generalmente a esta hora llegan los trabajadores a desayunar y algunos ponis hacen ordenes antes de que abra el negocio. Además, tengo que limpiar todo antes que los clientes lleguen. Parte de mis labores pinky-matutinas. No me dio tiempo para desayunar todavía, hoy me levante un poquitín tarde. Bueno, tú me entiendes verdad twilight, ¿verdad?-.

-Entiendo pinky-

Twilight, quería comentarle a Pinky sobre lo que había pasado pero, no sabía cómo. Que le diría, ¿porque actuaste de manera tan diferente con Big Mac y Fluttershy? Eso sonaba más como una acusación que una pregunta. Tomo de su tasa, mientras comia un cupcake. O ¿Qué sabia ella de esos dos? Entonces pensó de una manera sutil de decirlo, pues si quieres saber algo, que te da vergüenza preguntar solo tenía, que hacer la pregunta indirectamente.

-Sabes Pinky, creo que Big mac y Fluttershy harían una linda pareja- Lo dijo, mirando a Pinky, esperando su reacción.

-Ellos ya salían antes Twilight-. Dijo pinky, mientras tomaba de su tasa

-¡que!- exclamo. Verdaderamente no esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí, habían salido 2 años, y habían terminado 5 meses antes que tú te mudaras a ponyville.

-En serio- Twilight quedo estupefacta- pero… ¿cómo sabes eso Pinky?

-Twilight, yo sé todo sobre todo mis amigos- volvió a tomar de su tasa mientras comía un cupcake.

-¿Sabes porque terminaron?-.

-No. Pero recuerdo que ellos habían hecho un viaje a ponyhattan. Luego de eso terminaron. Pero, sabes ellos cambiaron mucho después de su ruptura. Ante Fluttershy era más habladora y menos tímida y Big Mac era igual. Pero después, ambos se volvieron más…em… callados, incluso actúan como si les molestara la presencia del otro .Lo cual es raro porque cuando estaban juntos, eran muy felices y salían estar todo el tiempo juntos. Pero si te pones a observarlos, más detenidamente, puedes ver que en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, aun se aman.-

La historia había interesado a twilight, que había estado escuchando con atención y en silencio.

-¿Y no sabes porque terminaron?- Pregunto twilight.

-No, no lo sé- volvió a comer un cupcake- Es algo que siempre me lo he preguntado, pero no quiero preguntar a ninguno de los dos. No me gusta hacer preguntas que incomoden a la gente. Además, ese es un tema personal, entre ellos dos. Tampoco puedo preguntarle a Applejack, porque creo que, ella nunca supo que ellos estaban saliendo. Pero déjame decirte algo Twilight, cuando una pareja se separa, nunca se olvidan todo lo que vivieron juntos, esos son los recuerdos más felices de los ponis, y que cada uno necesita un tiempo para reponerse de la ruptura. No es algo que se lleve fácil. Incluso algunas parejas vuelven a estar juntas de nuevo-Pinky termino su te, y se levantó.- Eso es todo lo que yo sé al respecto Twilight.

Twilight, tomo el poco te que quedaba y se levantó.

-Gracias, Pinky me aclaraste algunas dudas. ¿Cuánto es?-

-No es nada Twili, hoy la casa invita. Espera, toma esto antes que te vayas- Pinky le dio una bolsa con 3 cupcakes- Es para Spike. Que tengas un gran día y vuelve pronto Twili-

-Gracias Pinky, eres una gran amiga-

Twilight salió de sugar cruss corner, y se dirigió a su casa, pensando en lo que le había contado Pinky. Tenía muchas preguntas que asomaban por su cabeza. Primero ¿Por qué habían terminado? ¿Por qué decidieron terminar después de hacer un viaje a ponyhattan? , ¿Será, que en el viaje paso algo que obligo a que tuvieran que romper?, ¿Pero entonces, que sucedió? Y ¿porque Big Mac nunca le contó a Applejack que salía con Fluttershy? "Quisiera poder ayudarlos". En eso, casi como un rayo asomo por su cabeza. Recordó, un hechizo que había leído la noche anterior, que le permitía explorar los recuerdos de cualquier pony, siempre que estos estuvieran dormidos. Pero surgía una duda,¿ Estaba dispuesta a violar la intimidad de Fluttershy o la de Big Mac para hacerlo? "…La magia debe usarse siempre para la ayuda de uno mismo y para los demás…" recordó"¿ pero esto justificaba ayudar a los demás? "…cuando estaban juntos, eran muy felices…" Quizás, solo había un malentendido ¿Y si pudiera ayudarlos para que puedan volver a estar juntos? Entonces ambos volverían a ser felices, eso justificaría que pueda usar ese hechizo, Porque estaría ayudando a otros, pero sobre todo a una amiga. Además, pensaba, si una acción produce más beneficios que prejuicios entonces, es correcta, no solo correcta, sino nesesaria y justificaba que lo hiciera. "está decidido" pensó twilight, esa noche entraría en sus recuerdos y trataría de descubrir que fue lo que paso entre ellos.


	2. investigación

Twilight, estaba en su habitación de estudios, recostada sobre una almohada. Había estado repasando el hechizo de entrar en los recuerdos, durante la última media hora. Eran las 10 de la noche, y Spike había ido a dormir hace tiempo. Se concentró en lo que había leído. "Debes pensar que estas frente a un espejo y que la imagen del espejo, se evapora lentamente hasta casi desaparecer. Luego abre lentamente los ojos. Recuerda, que si la persona está soñando, tendrás libertad de entrar en sus recuerdos, sin temor a que te descubra. Aunque te acerques mucho a él en su recuerdo. Ten en cuenta esto". Su cuerno empezó a brillar. Empezó a escuchar como unos papeles volaban cerca suyo, lo ignorarlo y continuo concentrada. Sintió que su cuerpo cada vez pesaba menos, y luego, cuando dejo de escuchar el sonido de las hojas volar abrió los ojos. Se vio a ella misma, sentada en la almohada. Luego miro su cuerpo, tenía una forma etérea, y traslucida.

-Funciono-. En un susurro lo dijo.

Salió a la calle, atravesando la puerta, como lo haría un fantasma. En esta forma podía levitar hasta cualquier lugar de ponyville. Podía ver las casas de poniville, desde arriba. Las calles, iluminadas apenas, por los faroles y ventanas de las casas. Se dirigió, hasta la casa de Fluttersy. Entro volando, por la ventana de su habitación. La encontró dormida en su cama, se acercó lentamente a ella y puso su cuerno, sobre la frente de ella, y cerró los ojos. "solo espero que este soñando, de cualquier manera, tratare de ser sigilosa al entrar en sus recuerdos". Sintió una fría sensación que atravesaba todo su cuerpo mientras realizaba el hechizo. Abrió sus ojos, estaba en un pasillo que no alcanzaba a ver dónde terminaba. A ambos lados, había puertas con distintos colores. Todo lo demás era una espesa niebla que no dejaba ver que había más allá en el horizonte, detras de las puertas. "Estos son los recuerdos de Fluttershy, cada color está asociado a una emoción que ella tiene a ese recuerdo en particular". Empezó a caminar sobre el pasillo. "debo orientarme, para saber si estoy cerca o lejos del recuerdo de su relación". Abrió una puerta del lado izquierdo, Y entro con mucho cuidado. Apareció en la plaza de la ciudad, rodeado de ponis pero descoloreados un poco, "estoy en uno de los recuerdo de Fluttershy, pero ¿y ella dónde está?"

-Soy nueva en poniville ¿y tú?-

Escucho la vos de Fluttershy, entre la multitud y la algarabía de las voces de la plaza, se dirigió a la voz haciéndose paso hasta llegar. Por fin la encontró. Estaba más joven. Vio que estaba hablando con Big Mac, frente a su puesto de manzanas.

-Yo soy de aquí. Y tu ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto Big Mac.

-De cloutsdale-.

- ¿Y que te trae a un pequeño pueblo como poniville?-

- Me mude aquí. Es un hermoso lugar para vivir.

"Debe ser el momento que se conocieron. Que suerte, la primera puerta el primer recuerdo. Valla, Es cierto lo que decía Pinky, ambos son más sociables. De otra manera no le habría preguntado su nombre. Fluttershy habla más y no parece tan tímida como cuando la conocí. Al igual que Big Mac, es… más hablador. Debe estar cerca del recuerdo, en el que empezaron a salir como pareja. Quizás, Deva ver como se conocieron, y como eran cuando estaban juntos, antes de buscar como rompieron. Eso me ayudara a entender que paso".

-Gracias, señor- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Por favor, llámame Big Mac-

Habían continuado hablando, luego Fluttershy se alejó. Twilight la siguió entre la multitud, a una distancia segura.

"Es lindo" escucho, la voz de Fluttershy.

-¿Que fue eso?- se preguntó Twilight- ¿será que está hablando sola por la calle, o está hablando con alguien? Se acercó hasta ella, pero noto que no movía los labios. Estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Fluttershy.

"Es bastante lindo, y amable. Me gustó mucho como me trato ¿Será, que se comportó así porque fui su clienta o siempre es así?"

En el tiempo que twilight, la siguió en medio de la plaza encontró una puerta que estaba en la mitad de la multitud. Era la puerta por lo que había entrado. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió volviendo al pasillo donde había entrado. "Si, ese es el recuerdo donde se conocieron, entonces el resto de las puertas, debe ser el resto de los recuerdos de la relación. Tengo que concentrarme". Camino unas cuantas puertas y volvió a entrar en otra puerta. Apareció nuevamente en la plaza, Fluttershy, estaba sentada en un banco, fingiendo que leía un libro mirando a Big Mac. Twilighht, se puso detrás de ella.

"Es muy lindo, y últimamente no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza"- Escucho nuevamente los pensamientos de Fluttershy-"Últimamente no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Me gusta estar con él. Pero ¿será que él, sentirá lo mismo? No quiero arriesgarme, que tal si yo no le gusto y solo hago el ridículo. Por Celestia, esto es complicado. Nunca me había sentido así con alguien. Piensa Fluttershy, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo saber?". Fluttershy cerró los ojos.

Twilight, escucho todo sus pensamientos. "En esta etapa todavía no eran novios. Pero, entiendo que, en el primer momento que lo vio quedo enamorada. Debo de estar cerca de cuando empezaron a salir". Volvió nuevamente a la puerta de la que había entrado nuevamente al pasillo. Camino nuevamente unas cuantas puertas, hasta que volvió a entrar en una puerta. Esta vez, estaba en un lugar diferente, estaba lloviendo y Fluttershy y Big Mac estaban refugiados debajo de un toldo de una tienda. Twilight los observaba desde la otra acera.

"Esto es bueno, aunque este mojada, por la lluvia, me dejo estar un tiempo más con él. Vamos Fluttershy díselo, este es el momento"

-Big Mac- replico ella.

-Sí, Fluttershy-

"pero qué tal si él no me quiere" el corazón le empezó a golpear muy fuerte, podía sentir sus latidos.

-No, no es nada- agacho la cabeza. "eres una idiota, tienes al chico que te gusta, al lado tuyo y no puedes decirle lo que sientes". Empezó a ponerse triste.

-Flutershy-la llamo Big Mac.

Ella levanto la cabeza, él tomo su rostro delicadamente con un casco y la beso rápidamente en los labios, luego la soltó. Ella quedo en el mismo lugar, como congelada en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro un poco sonrojado. Un escalofrió y una alegría recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Puso una gran sonrisa "mi primer beso,…eso significa que… él me quiere,… gracias celestia". Big Mac la quedo mirando.

-Escucha lamento eso yo,… no quería hacerlo… es que,… por favor no te enojes- dijo Big Mac, sonrojado al igual que ella, mirando al suelo.

Fluttershy, lo tomo entre sus cascos su rostro y lo acerco al suyo, él desvió la mirada hacia un lado, temiendo lo peor, pero ella lo beso. Ahora, el permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego el cerro sus ojos y puso sus cascos alrededor de su cintura, y correspondió al beso. Su corazón empezó nuevamente a golpear con fuerza, mientras que sentía una electricidad correr por sus labios.

Twilight, sonrió desde el otro lado de la acera. Se levantó y dejo a la pareja donde estaban, ella volvió hasta la puerta y dejo el recuerdo, nuevamente al pasillo. Continúo explorando los restos de recuerdos de la relación. Había notado algo sobre las puertas, el color. El color de las puertas que había entrado, la primera era de color azul claro, en cambio, la segunda era de un color más oscuro, y la última volvía a ser azul claro. Esta relación de colores se debía, pensó, a que mientras más claro el color, más feliz era el recuerdo que contenía. "es lógico, en cada recuerdo hay dos componentes, uno ideológico y otro afectivo". Entro en la puerta continua.

En una había entrado en el spa del pueblo. Podía ver que Fluttershy se dirigía hacia la sala de vapor. Ella entro, Twilight también. La habitación estaba era todo de madera. Había unas piedras en el centro, rodeadas de una fuente donde se echaba el agua para el vapor. Alrededor había bancos, que asemejaban grandes escalones de madera donde los clientes se sentaban. Fluttershy, llevaba una bata de baño, y una toalla por la melena se sentó y recostó su cabeza sobre el asiento. Twilight no podía sentir el calor. La habitación estaba muy opaca por el vapor.

-gracias a celestia, hay un spa aquí-. Dijo Fluttershy. Pero parecía que no se dirigía a nadie en especial.

-sí, es verdad querida. Pero recién lo inauguraron el mes pasada- era la voz de Rariry.- tu ¿eres nueva por aquí querida?

Fluttershy y Twilight voltearon hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo.

-s…sí, acabo de mudarme hace unas semanas. Soy Fluttershy, vine de Cloutsdale ¿y tu?-.

-soy de aquí- se acercó hacia Fluttershy- soy Rariry, trabajo en la boutique carrusel, bueno la verdad vivo allí. Soy diseñadora de modas.

-Mucho gusto Rarity. A mí también me gusta la moda, justamente estaba leyendo sobre la nueva colección de Hoity Toity.

-yo también…- contesto Rarity con entusiasmo.

"ya entiendo, este recuerdo es cuando ella conoció a Rarity. Vaya, ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? ella fue su primera amiga, justo un día después de que empezaba a salir con Big Mac". Ellas siguieron ablando de moda, costura, y maquillaje. Luego se preparaban para salir del spa.

-Suelo venir aquí todos los martes, cuando quieras podemos venir juntas-. Dijo Rarity en la puerta de salida.

-claro, me encantaría- respondió Fluttershy. Luego de la cual ambas tomaron caminos opuestos.

Twilight, salió del recuerdo. "Para salir del recuerdo debes imaginar que apareces, como una forma etérea al lado de la cama de la pony que ellas elegido…" así lo hizo. Y apareció al lado de la cama de Fluttershy. La observo dormida en su lecho, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "se ve tan feliz, es bueno ver felices a tus amigas. Me pregunto porque habían terminado, si ambos eran muy felices el uno con el otro. No te preocupes amiga, yo tratare de ayudarte para que vuelvas a estar con el" pensó Twilight. Salió de la habitación de la misma forma, atravesando la ventana de la habitación evitando ser detectada por los animales de Fluttershy. Encamino nuevamente hacia la biblioteca, "si bien he descubierto como se conocieron y empezaron a salir, no he descubierto todavía como se separaron. Pero, no debo apresurarme. También debo de averiguar cómo se sentía Big Mac sobre esto, y no dejarme guiar solo por los recuerdos de Fluttershy. Debo tener una posición neutral del asunto, también no debo entrar tanto en los recuerdos de Fluttrshy, debido a que cabe la posibilidad de que despierte y me descubra, o que aparezca en sus sueños. Tratare de ir lento en mi investigación". Paso frente a la alcaldía y vio el gran reloj que se alisaba en el. Eran las 1:37 de la mañana. "aún queda tiempo. Iré a investigar a Big Mac, solo espero que este durmiendo". Flote nuevamente por la ciudad, cada vez más alejada de ella llego a sweep Apple acres. Primero observo cual era la habitación de Big Mac, tardo un poco. Cuando la encontró, entro sigilosamente, evitando que se despertara repentinamente, o algo sucediera. Puso, nuevamente su cuerno en la frente de él, y se concentró. Apareció en el mismo pasillo, pero esta vez con las puertas cambiadas de color. Eran los recuerdos de Big Mac. Camino nuevamente, mirando el color de las puertas, hasta que se detuvo y abrió una. En el recuerdo, apareció nuevamente en la plaza del pueblo.


	3. Entendiendo la vida

-soy nueva en poniville, ¿y tú?-

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Fluttershy. Se acercó hasta la voz en la multitud. Los encontró, tal como los había encontrado en el recuerdo de Flutershy. "Tal como en el recuerdo de ella, la primera vez que se conocieron". Espero a que Fluttershy se fuera, y se acercó hacia él. "es linda, pero últimamente muchos se están mudando a poniville." quedo mirando a Fluttershy mientras se alejaba "Ya concéntrate, quizá no la vuelvas a ver, vuelve al trabajo" observo que pensaba Big Mac. Continúo el día, y Big Mac saludaba y hablaba con cada cliente que compraba en su local.

"Interesante, la conducta que tenía Big Mac antes de conocer a Fluttershy era más sociable que la actual. Me pregunto ¿Por qué cambio tanto? Ahora solo dice sí o no, antes se disponía hablar, mas con los demás" Observo Twilight. Lo observo un tiempo más, antes de salir del recuerdo. Al salir al pasillo, dejo un par de puertas atrás y abrió otra. Estaba cerca de la escuela del pueblo, y al horizonte vio a Big Mac acercarse. Se escondió en un arbusto que estaba al lado del camino.

-¿Applejack, donde estás?- grito él.

-aquí estoy hermano- grito Applejack desde la escalera de la entrada de la escuela.

-Bien vamos, démonos prisa la abuela Smith está preparando la cena-.

-Está bien salto de la escalera y siguió a su hermano.

Twilight los siguió de cerca. En el camino Applejack era más pequeña y contaba a su hermano lo que estaba pasando en la escuela. Big Mac parecía distraído. De repente un recuerdo empezó a verse en el horizonte. Estaba recordando cuando había conocido a Fluttershy. Mientras caminaba hacia la granja, solo podía pensar en ella. "vamos Big Mac, ella es un pegaso, tú no puedes enamorarte de un pegaso, ni siquiera tienes oportunidad" pensaba Big Mac.

-¿Hermano, me estas escuchando?- pregunto de repente applejack. Esto hiso que él reaccionara.

-perdón Applejack, es que estoy muy cansado y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

Applejack lo miro triste y agacho la cabeza.

-Últimamente, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Acaso ¿es por… eso?- interrogo Applejack con reticencia.

Big Mac la miro, en tono triste. "Que estás haciendo idiota. Se supone que no debes recordar eso a ella, ¡y la haces recordar eso! Sabes que ella es todavía una niña. Ella sufrió, mucho cuando ellos se fueron. Piensa lo que dices" pensó él. Se detuvo, y puso un casco sobre su hermana.

-No te preocupes Applejack. Es solo que he tenido un día largo, recolectando manzanas y vendiéndolas. Eso es todo, solo estoy cansado.

Applejack lo miro, y lo abraso. Él la levanto y la llevo arriba de su lomo. Caminaron un rato en silencio. Se aproximaron a la granja, casi al final del día.

-Sabes Big, sé que me cuidas y tratas de que no recuerde lo que le paso a nuestros padres. También que tratas de cuidar a Applebloom y la abuela Smith. Pero no tienes que trabajar tanto. Yo quiero ayudarte a recolectar manzanas. Así tendrás menos trabajo y…

-no Applejack está bien, debes terminar la escuela y tratar de ser alguien importante. Yo quiero que termines de estudiar. No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien-.

Applejack simplemente lo miro ensombrecida.

Llegaron a la casa. Cenaron todos, en la mesa. Pero Big Mac permaneció callado. Aún seguía pensando en Fluttershy. La única que la observaba era Applejack, se la notaba preocupada. La abuela Smith estaba ocupándose de Applebloom. Twilight había estado, escondida en la otra habitación, preocupándose por no ser descubierta por Big Mac. Al final salió del recuerdo por la puerta de entrada de la casa.

"es cierto, Applejack aún era pequeña, y correspondía a Big Mac de trabajar en los campos cosechando manzanas y venderlas. Además, de buscar a Applejack a la escuela. Ella había mencionado eso, es decir la muerte de sus padres, ¿pero cuando ocurrió? El duelo común dura de uno a dos años, pero la tristeza patológica puede durar toda la vida. Optare por el duelo común, sabiendo la actitud que tienen tanto Applejack, como Applebloom en la actualidad. También Big Mac, como se encuentra ahora, se nota que no quiere preocupar a su hermana al entrar en tema con esto. Lo tendré en cuenta". Pensaba, mientras caminaba. Volvió a entrar en otro recuerdo. Estaba, en el toldo bajo la lluvia nuevamente. "perfecto es aquí donde quería estar". La lluvia caía lentamente sobre la tienda ellos estaban mojados y sentados sobre un banco frente a la tienda.

"es extraño, ella ha estado últimamente mucho tiempo conmigo. ¿Será que le gusto o simplemente quiere ser mi amiga?"

-Big Mac-replico ella.

- si Fluttershy- contesto él.

Se hiso una pausa mínima. "¿pero que sientes exactamente por mí? Y si la beso, no… que tal si luego me odia… cálmate… escucha primero lo que ella dice"

-no, no es ella y bajo la cabeza.

Big Mac la quedo mirando.

"me quiere…no me quiere… me quiere… no lo sé, pero ella, no me lo dirá si sigo actuando como un tonto. ¡Vamos! Arriésgate".

-Fluttershy- replico él.

Ella lo miro. El aprovecho esto para besarla. Delicadamente y rápido, luego la soltó. Ella se quedó en el lugar, ruborizada ligeramente. "idiota se ha enojado!"

-Escucha lamento eso yo,… no quería hacerlo… es que,… por favor no te enojes- dijo Big Mac, sonrojado al igual que ella, mirando al suelo.

Ella lo beso, "Ese fue uno de los días más felices de Big Mac" penso ella. "ella me quiere…celestia no me equivoque" pensaba él.

Twilight, salió del recuerdo. Nuevamente en el pasillo. Entro en el siguiente recuerdo. Esta vez estaba en la granja recolectando manzanas. Era aún oscuro y recién empezaba a amanecer. La abuela Smith estaba tendiendo la ropa sobre una cuerda en el jardín. Twilght se acercó y permanecía a una distancia segura de él empezó a escuchar sus recuerdos. "piénsalo bien, ¿en que momento saldrías con ella? Tienes que recolectar manzanas, regar los árboles, luego venderlas. Llevar a Applejack a la escuela, traerla, verificar que haga su tarea. Tienes que estar pendiente de lo que necesite la abuela, sabes que ella esta mal de su cadra y no puede caminar mucho y Applebloom, que no le falte pañales, comida y todo lo que ella necesite. Además que tengo que visitar a los tíos para mantener conectados a la familia, según la abuela". pensaba él mientras quedaba mirando el árbol de manzanas "Pero me quedan los sábados y domingos. Quizá, en esos días pueda salir con ella. Claro, mientras no tenga que arreglar algo en la granja. Pero recuerda lo que dijo la abuela Smith de los pegasos, sé que ella no los quiere. Dice que son todas unas interesadas por él dinero y manipuladoras. Nunca me dejaría estar tranquilo, si salgo con ella. Pero Flutershy no es así, lo sé. Ella es buena, sino ¿Por qué saldría con alguien como yo, si fuera interesada por el dinero? Es más, ni siquiera me habría hablado…no la abuela no tendría que saberlo, no quiero causarle molestias, no se lo diré y problema resuelto. Eso es lo que haré".

-Big mac, ven a desayunar, enseguida debes llevar a Applejack a la escuela.-grito a lo lejos la abuela.

-ya voy, solo termino de cargar las manzanas en la cesta-. Grito Big Mac.

Recolecto las últimas manzanas y troto hasta la casa. Twilight aprovecho para salir por la puerta que estaba en medio de la granja. "Entiendo eso explica porque mantuvo su relación en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Sobre lo que descubrí hasta ahora. Puedo estar segura de que ambos se enamoraron a primera vista. Aparte, que Big Mac, estaba en un periodo de su vida en la que tenía que preocuparse de las cosechas, buscar a Applejack de la escuela, vender las manzanas, etc. Tenía mucha presión en ese entonces. Ahora, es cuando empieza a salir con Fluttershy pero ¿cómo pudo esconder su relación por tanto tiempo y seguir manteniendo su trabajo estable? Tendré que descubrirlo más tarde. Ahora debo irme, pronto amanecerá". Salió de la mente de Big Mac, siempre teniendo cuidado de que no la descubrieran, y encamino hacia la biblioteca. En el pueblo, recién empezaba a clarear con las luces del amanecer. Se apresuró, a llegar. Al entrar, Spike aún estaba durmiendo "bien Spike todavía está durmiendo, significa que no me ha visto usar el hechizo". Encontró a su cuerpo tal como lo había dejado. Sin demora acerco su cuerno a su propia frente y termino el Hechizo. Al volver a su cuerpo se sintió muy cansada y dolorida por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó un poco, pero volvió a sentarse inmediatamente. Su cuerpo estaba muy fatigado.

-deben ser los efectos secundarios. Tiene sentido he ocupado mucho tiempo el hechizo. Diablos, me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza. No tengo opción tendré que dormirá aquí-. Se recostó sobre la almohada del piso, con la poca magia que le quedaba, guardo el libro en un estante, mientras elegía otro y lo puso frente a ella. Sin más reparo se durmió.

Eran las doce del mediodía, y Twilight estaba durmiendo todavía

-Twilight… Twilight… ¿estás bien?- empezó a gritar Spike. Ya con preocupación.

Twilight se despertó sobresaltada y respondio:

-sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Spike-. Al decir esto volvió a sentir un cansancio por todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica.

-por celestia, Twilight estuviste dormida hasta el mediodía. ¿A qué hora dormiste anoche?-

- perdón Spike, es que me dormí tarde leyendo este libro- con su magia, levito el libro que tenía frente a ella y se lo dio a Spike. Noto que tenía una cerradura con forma de corazón con una llave unida con una pequeña cuerda de color rojo. El libro era de color rojo también. Twilight nunca había visto ese libro antes. Spike lo miro un poco y pregunto:

-en fin, ¿entonces no iras al picnic con las demás?-

Ella, volvió a sobresaltarse

-¡es cierto! lo había olvidado, gracias Spike-. Y sin más salió corriendo hacia el lugar. En el camino se cruzó con Rarity.

-twilight, twilight, espera- grito Rarity.

Twilight no parecía oírla. Estaba luchando por no dormirse en medio de la calle. Sentía el cansancio y el sueño en cada paso. Sintió que alguien la detenía del hombro, y volteo a ver.

-Twilight, te estaba llamando-era Rarity ella la miro sorprendida- ¡por celestia! Amiga que te pasa estas, toda desarreglada. Twilight ¿estás bien?

-si rarity, estoy bien es solo que ayer estaba estudiando hasta tarde, eso es todo-.

Rarity la miro un momento.

-tú no estás bien amiga. Escucha no puedes ir con nosotras al picnic si estas así-Ywilight se tambaleaba y entresarraba los ojos- Te estas cayendo de sueño-le ayudo a mantenerse estable- No te preocupes, yo avisare a las demás que tú no pudiste ir. Ahora quiero que vuelvas a casa, y descanses, ¿sí?-.

-gracias Rarity, eres una gran amiga-. Twilight, la miro con una sonrisa. Y abraso a Rarity.

Se separo de Rarity y se dispuso a volver, pero cuando dio una docena de pasos se calló dormida en la calle. Rarity la vio y fue a ayudarla. La levanto con su magia sobre su lomo y la llevo hasta la biblioteca.

-tu enserio necesitas descansar amiga-.

Golpeo la puerta, y abrió Spike. Él se sorprendió al verla.

-Rarity ¿Qué le paso a Twilight?-

-se durmió en medio de la calle. Puedes ayudarme llevarla a habitación-.

Con ayuda de Spike, llevaron a Twilight hasta su alcoba y la dejaron sobre su cama.

-crees… ¿Crees que este enferma, Rarity?-. Pregunto Spike preocupado.

-no, no lo creo Spike. Solo esta…em… agotada de tanto estudiar. Nada de qué preocuparse. Pero, cualquier cosa que pase házmelo saber. ¿Sí Spike?-.

Asintió con la cabeza. Luego la acompaño hasta la puerta de salida.

-cuídala bien Spike-.

El volvió a asentir. Y cerró la puerta lentamente tras de ella.


	4. Primeras citas

Twilight, había estado durmiendo todo el día. Se despertó en su cama a las 6 de la tarde. Le dolía la cabeza, y sentía poco dolor en su cuerpo.

-Twilight, twilight, gracias a Celestia estas despierta. Estaba muy preocupado-Spike se lanzó a abrazarla. Ella también lo abraso.

-Spike, que ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-.

Spike se separó un poco y miro a Twilight.

-¿enserio no recuerdas que paso?-Ella lo miro.

-te desmayaste-comenzó Spike antes de que ella pudiera responder-cuando estabas yendo al picnic. Rarity tuvo que traerte, porque te desplomaste en medio de la calle. Ella me dijo que habías estudiado demasiado anoche. Cielos Twilight, no deberías estudiar así. Estaba muy preocupado.

-está bien Spike- le acariciaba la cabeza- disculpa por haberte preocupado. Pero ya estoy bien, y te prometo que no volveré a estudiar así-.

Se levantó de la cama.

-Ahora-continuo-¿quieres acompañarme a comer algo?, estar dormida todo el día, da mucha hambre-.

Más tarde ese día, Twilight estaba nuevamente en su sala de estudio. "no tengo que volver a usar este hechizo durante tanto tiempo. Consume mucha energía, y tengo que estar bien durante el día, para que Spike no se preocupe. Debo tratar de controlarlo". Salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la casa de Fluttershy. Entrando de la misma manera que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que entro en una puerta. Estaba en las afueras de poniville. Acostados, Debajo de un árbol, estaban Fluttershy y Big Mac. Se acercó sigilosamente poniéndose detrás del árbol.

-¿y porque decidiste venir a ponyville?- Preguntaba Big Mac.

-por decisión de mi padre-contesto Fluttershy- él es naturista. Se lama Naturegreen. Quizá has oído hablar de él, ha escrito muchos libros-.

Twilight al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió mucho. Naturegreen era muy reconocido en Equestria. Era un naturista que había escrito gran cantidad de libros sobre la fauna y la flora de todo el mundo. Había escrito libros de una gran cantidad de criaturas que muy pocos ponis habían estudiado hasta ahora. Nunca se imaginó que Fluttershy fuera su hija.

Big Mac, puso una cara de confusión. cerro un momento los ojos, Lugo abrió los ojos.

-Sí, he escuchado hablar de él ¿A escrito muchos libros?

-¡no tienes idea! Cuando yo nací, ya había escrito treinta y siete libros- Fluttershy guardo un mínimo de silencio mirando hacia el Horizonte, como recordando algo, y continuo-casi nunca estaba en casa. Salía muchas veces, para estudiar las especies de algún lugar. Más cuando llegaba de sus viajes siempre me traía algún recuerdo, como flores, o algún objeto de la región- Fluttershy sonrió- luego hablábamos de todo lo que había hecho, o visto. Luego siempre me llevaba con él, a pasear por la ciudad y comer algo. Siempre lo extrañe mucho durante sus viajes, y esperaba con ansias que volviera-.

Big Mac la miro prestándole atención y en silencio.

-¿nunca te llevo de viaje con él?-. Pregunto.

Fluttershy giro su cabeza, dejando ver una cálida sonrisa. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte.

-Sí, una vez me llevo con él. Habíamos viajado al desierto de la luna blanca. Fue muy divertido. Recuerdo que fue a finales de las vacaciones de verano. Fue un lugar muy hermoso. Recuerdo que durante el día, íbamos hacia el desierto a observar los dragones de arena y las aves fénix, junto a todo un equipo de exploradores, luego íbamos a comer a la ciudad del Cairo. Una gran ciudad, los ponis son muy amables allí. Había grandes torres que se elevaban en el horizonte junto a un rio, donde navegaban pequeños barcos pesqueros y grandes barcos de la armada del castillo. Al lado del rio estaba una gran calle, con tiendas de tela donde vendían de todo. Solíamos ir al atardecer, y ver como el agua del rio reflejaba el sol y teñía la ciudad de un hermoso naranja, mientras los botes y barcos navegaban a la distancia. Luego nos volvíamos al hotel. Las noches eran frías y mi papá me dejaba dormir con él durante la noche. Solía contarme historias de los libros que compraba en las tiendas, o también como había conocido a mi madre, y también de sus aventuras con mi abuelo- Fluttershy sonrió en todo momento cuando lo contaba, como si estuviera volviéndolo a vivir- y dime ¿Cómo son tus padres?-.

Big Mac solo miro al suelo, con una cara seria. Fluttershy lo noto.

-mis padres murieron-. Dijo Big Mac.

Fluttershy abrió grandemente los ojos, se sentía avergonzada.

-ho…lo siento no fue mi intención preguntar algo que…-

-no, está bien. No lo sabias-respondió Big Mac, mientras miraba hacia el frente cambiando de rostro- mi madre y mi padre trabajaban en la granja. Solían levantarse muy temprano a cosechar. Luego mamá, nos llevaba a la escuela mientras que papá iba a vender en el mercado. Yo iba con mi hermana, Applejack , estudiábamos y jugábamos todo el día. Luego papá venía a buscarnos, y nos llevaba a casa. Jugábamos un rato con él o le ayudábamos a arreglar algo de la casa, hasta que la cena estaba lista. Comíamos todos en la mesa, mientras la Abuela Smith, nos contaba Historias de su juventud, o conversábamos lo que habíamos hecho durante el día. Lavamos los platos, o hacíamos nuestra tarea y luego mamá y papá nos arropaban para ir a dormir- se detuvo un momento y guardo silencio- Luego ellos ya no estaban, la abuela Smith se encargó de nosotros. Éramos tres entonces, yo, Applejack y mi hermana recién nacida Applebloom. Yo tuve que dejar la escuela, y fui a cosechar, porque la abuela debía cuidar Applebloom y no podía cosechar. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Applejack a la escuela y vender manzanas en el mercado. Luego de un tiempo eso se volvió costumbre-.

Fluttershy lo miro todo el tiempo en silencio. Estaba avergonzada de haberle hecho recordar eso, pero no sabía que decir. Al final dijo:

-Applejack es afortunada de tener a un gran hermano como tú-. Big Mac no respondió.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-¿y ya conociste el pueblo?- pregunto Big Mac, para cambiar de tema.

-si…bueno, no. Es que he estado ocupada descargando y acomodando las cosas de la mudanza.

-ven- se levantó Big Mac- quiero mostrarte un lugar que está, aquí cerca-.

Fluttershy se levantó y lo siguió. Twilight dejo que se alejaran un poco antes de seguirlos. Camino a la distancia, evitando que ellos la notaran. Fluttershy se reía, mientras Big Mac, parecía contarle algo. Volvieron a Poniville. "donde querrá llevarla" pensaba Twilight. Mientras pasaban por unas tiendas, se detenían y miraban las vidrieras antes de continuar, o se quedaban unos momentos mirando algunas aves en lo que Twilight, creía que Fluttershy los estaba describiendo. Luego seguían lentamente. Llegaron al Sugarcruss Corner, y se sentaron en una mesa en el fondo del local. Twilight se acercó sigilosamente, y se sentó detrás de ellos de espalda.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Flluttershy.

-Es el Sugarcruss Corner. Suelo venir aquí para comer algo antes de ir a casa. El dueño, él señor Cake, suele ser un cliente muy frecuente en mi tienda. Compra muchas manzanas, para hacer tartas, pasteles y Cupcakes. Cuando vengo a comer, me baja el precio y…-

Big Mac, fue interrumpido por una pony rosa.

-Hola, buenas tardes, bienvenidos al sugarcruss Corner. Soy Pinkamina Diana Pie, pero pueden llamarme Pinky- hablaba apresuradamente, Big Mac y Fluttershy tenían que prestarle mucha atención, para poder entenderla-hoy es mi primer día aquí, en poniville. En fin, podría contarles todas las cosas que me ocurrieron en el tren, cuando llegue hasta aquí. Pero debo atender a los clientes, claro por eso me pagan ¿no? Pero ellos tienen que tener un poco de paciencia. Mi madre siempre decía que la paciencia es una gran virtud y se debe practicarla. Pero, en fin, ¿qué van a pedir?-.

Big Mac y Fluttershy la miraban con ojos muy abiertos. Luego voltearon lentamente y se miraron. Volvieron a mirar a pinky y Big Mac dijo

-em… ¿hola?-.

Pinky, lo miro y se rio un poco.

-¿eres nueva en poniville? Que coincidencia, yo también- dijo Fluttershy-.

Pinky puso una gran sonrisa.

-guau… ¿enserio?, pero que pequeño es el mundo. Últimamente, hay muchas personas que se están mudando aquí. Ya conocí a 5 este día-otrabes hablaba muy rápido-tú serás "le número 6". Pero no te preocupes, yo soy la numero he estado pensando, es muy triste que un poni nuevo llegue a ponyville y nadie lo reciba. En mi pueblo. Yo solía hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida para todos los nuevos en el- acaricio su mentón-¿quizá Deva hacer lo mismo aquí? ¿Tú qué piensas?-.

-opino que es una grandiosa idea Pinky-.

Pinky la abraso.

-tu si me entiendes- se separó de ella, se puso nuevamente en una posición para anotar algo- bueno ¿Qué van a pedir?

-em… ¿hola?-respondió Big Mac.

Ellas dos lo miraron.

-bueno-comenzó Fluttershy- quisiéramos una taza de té y algunos panecillos-.

-muy bien, excelente decisión. Se los traeré en un segundo. Aunque quizás tarde un poco-entro en la cocina y salió al instante trayendo un carrito con una charola de té y unos panecillos, con el pelo todo despeinado y algunas manchas de harina en el rostro y el cuerpo-perdón por tardar tanto, es un manicomio allí adentro-sirvió la charola, cargo un poco de té en ambas tasas y se fue.

Big Mac la miraba asombrado. Fluttershy lo miraba y movió un casco frente a él.

-¿estás bien Big Mac?-

-s…si es que, bueno no importa…-

Tomaron él te, mientras hablaban de cosas. Tenían muchas cosas en común. De vez en cuando, Big Mac miraba a Pinky. Luego continuaban hablando. Le conto la vez que su hermana Applejack fue a visitar a los Orange, cuando volvió tenía ya su marca. Fluttershy le conto como consiguió la suya. Le contaba que siempre había tenido problemas con volar. Big Mac solia animarla con pequeños chistes. Fluttershy reía la mayor parte del tiempo. "si es cierto, solían estar muy felices juntos. Que coincidencia, Pinky también había llegado a Poniville, el mismo año que Flutershy, pero después de ella. Significa que no tuvo una fiesta de bienvenida. Siempre me había preguntado, como habría sido la fiesta de bienvenida de Fluttershy". Escuchaba todo lo que decían. Al final ellos se levantaron.

-¿se van tan pronto? Pero si recién acaban de llegar-dijo Pinky en un tono triste.

-es que…-Comenzó Big Mac.

-estamos en una cita- interrumpió Fluttershy.

Ambos la miraron, sorprendidos. Big Mac se había sonrojado intensamente.

-ho…que no se diga más. Entiendo bien-Pinky los abraso a ambos-y no se preocupen-dijo en un tono bajo-su secreto estará a salvo conmigo-.

Luego, los soltó y miro a ambos lados, movió sus ojos hacia la izquierda y la derecha en tono sospechoso y se fue saltando a la cocina.

-es un poco…-comento Big Mac

-alegre…, muy alegre- exclamo Fluttershy.

-no tienes idea- menciono Twilight.

-si, en fin- Termino Big.

Se dirigieron hasta la casa de Fluttershy al final del pueblo. Twilight los siguió de cerca.

-¿porque le dijiste que estábamos saliendo?- pregunto Big Mac.

-me pareció lo mejor- lo miro-además si ella dijo que no se lo diría a nadie.

-no sé si pueda creerle-.

-vamos Big Mac, no es para tanto-

Él no contesto, quedaron un minuto en silencio y siguieron caminando. Al rato siguieron hablando. Twilight, los acompaño hasta la casa de Fluttershy. Big Mac, beso apasionadamente a Fluttershy en la puerta de su casa luego se despidió y camino hasta la granja. Twilight luego salió del recuerdo. En el pasillo, volvió a ver las demás puertas, pero decidió salir de la mente de Fluttershy. Estaba cansada y no debía volver a pasarse con este hechizo. "ahora entiendo porque, Pinky sabía que estaban saliendo, pero entonces ¿Por qué me conto que habían terminado? quizá no recordó esa promesa. No, no lo creo, conociendo a Pinky Pie podía haberle insistido todo el día y nunca me lo hubiera dicho. ¿Quizá porque soy su amiga? No, tampoco lo creo… bueno tampoco tengo que preocuparme tanto, si al final me lo dijo… eso es lo que importa.". Volvió a la biblioteca, entrando con mucho cuidado. Volvio a su cuerpo y oculto el libro en la repisa más alta y volvió a su cama, con el máximo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se deslizo debajo de las sabanas, y se recostó. "quizá porque, como habían terminado, automáticamente se rompió la promesa, porque, ahora que no están juntos, no importaría que se lo dijera a algún pony que ellos estaban saliendo si ahora ya no salen, entonces no estaría rompiendo su promesa. Si es una buena explicación…" siguió divagando un poco por sus pensamientos antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Mañana seria otro día.


	5. Durante la mañana

Twilight había salido tarde esa noche. Se dirigió hasta la granja, con la esperanza de responder a las preguntas que habían surgido la noche anterior. Entro en la mente de Big Mac. Camino hasta la última puerta de la noche pasada, y entro en la que estaba frente a esa. Estaba en el mercado, el sol apenas se asomaba tímidamente en el cielo, Las calles estaban casi vacías y estaba fresco. Big Mac estaba armando su puesto. Tenía una mesa al lado de una gran carreta con cestos repletos de manzanas. Había un pequeño banco al lado de la carreta, como un pequeño cartel que, según Twilight pensaba que era para un cesto porque decía 15%. Otros comerciantes aún no habían llegado todavía, mientras que otros saludaban a Big Mac y continuaban armando sus puestos con maderas y carpas.

-Big Mac-llamo un pony de color azul oscuro con una marca de una espiga de trigo, cebada y soja con algunos granos de maíz-¿puedes ir hasta el Sugarcube Corner para entregar una bolsa de harina por mí?, el señor cake ya me los pago ayer. Pero tengo que descargar las demás bolsas, antes de abrir.

-claro Edward, justo estaba yendo para allá a entregar su pedido de manzanas. También me los pago a noche.

-Gracias Big-se acercó el potro y deposito una bolsa de harina sobre el lomo de Big Mac-toma-deposito algunas monedas en el casco de Big-cómprate algo para desayunar, hoy yo invito.

-Gracias Ed.

Se dirigió al Sugarcruss Corner seguido de Twilight cerca. Entro en el Sugarcruus Corner. La habitación estaba todavía oscura, las sillas estaban todavía sobre las mesas. Se podía ver una escoba recostada sobre una mesa, junto a una pala. Se acercó hasta el mostrador y toco timbre. Salió Pinkie, bostezando y ocultándolo detrás de un casco. Tenía la melena un poco lacia. Miro un momento a Big Mac.

-ho ¿Big Mac? Disculpa no te había reconocido. ¿Dime que te trae por aquí?-su tono de voz era más tranquilo que cuando la conoció por primera vez.

-yo venía a traer una bolsa de harina y un pedido de manzanas. Ya están pagadas, ¿Está el señor o la señora Cake?

Pinkie se recostó sobre el mostrador. Su rostro expresaba sueño.

-Si, está todavía en la cama. Hoy tengo que limpiar la sala y cocinar los pedidos. No quiero despertarlo, pero puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa y le diré que viniste.

-Claro, no tengo problema. ¿También puedes darme unos Cupcakes?

-claro, ya te los traigo. Se están cocinando- Pinkie se retiró la cocina.

Big Mac deposito la bolsa de harina y la caja de manzanas sobre una mesa más cercana que tenía unas sillas bajas.

-aun tardaran unos 10 minutos, para que estén listos- resonó la voz de pinkie, que salia de la cocina y se dirigia al mostrador- ¿Quieres esperar?

-si, esperare-dijo Big Mac.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Big Mac sentado en una silla cerca de las bolsas y Pinkie sobre el mostrador.

-sabes Pinkie, eres muy distinta en la mañana que en el resto del día.

-Sí, todos dicen eso. Es que nunca me acostumbre a levantarme tan temprano, pero a medida que pase el diá volveré a ser la misma.

-entiendo, y dime ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto Big

-soy de Ponyaston, hay vivía en una pequeña granja de rocas, con mis padres y mis hermanas- Pinky lo miro un tiempo- y dime ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sales con Fluttershy?

Big Mac la miro

-Hace unas dos semanas, oye escucha Pinky, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro Big Mac.

-puedes mantener el secreto, tu sabes, de que yo estoy saliendo con ella.

Pinkie recostó su cabeza contra la mesa del mostrador, bostezando lentamente.

-no lo sé Big Mac, pero desde mi punto de vista; es extraño que mantengan una relación en secreto, pues tarde o temprano se terminara sabiendo. Además, yo no se lo diré a nadie que pueda llegar a comprometer tu relación con ella y tampoco creo que nadie me pregunte, digo ¿quien va a preguntarme algo así? pues, soy nueva aquí y no conozco a casi a nadie todavía. Además, Fluttershy dijo que no era de aquí, por lo que no creo que alguien que la conozca pueda preguntarme. También, no es que voy mucho por las afueras de Ponyville, como las granjas de los alrededores, así que no te tienes que preocuparte por que se lo diga a nadie que pueda comprometerlos. Además, me movilizo muy poco por la ciudad, de vez en cuando voy al mercado y los comercios, pero más tiempo estoy en este lugar, por mi trabajo y porque vivo aquí. Tampoco seas tan neurótico por querer que nadie se entere, pues un secreto es muy difícil de guardar. Yo una vez, viví algo así, y sé por experiencia que estas cosas son difíciles de guardar. Hasta puede terminar mal, (en algunas ocasiones), tú también debes saberlo. Yo no quisiera volver a meterme en esa posición. Escucha Big, yo no le voy a hablar con nadie de tu relación, pero tampoco creo que nadie me lo pregunte. Pero si considero, que es necesario decírselo a alguien se lo diré y si no, mantendré el secreto. Es lo mejor que puede hacer- luego levanto la cabeza.

Big Mac la miro dubitativo. "tiene razón, no creo que nadie se lo pregunte, además ¿quien sabe cómo terminara esto al final?".

-sabes Pinkie, tienes razón en muchas cosas que dijiste, tampoco voy a obligarte a elegir o a hacer algo con lo que te sientas incomoda. Pero, al final voy a confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie. Gracias.

-de nada Big Mac, me alegro que seas tan comprensivo conmigo- sonó el reloj de cocina- ya está listo- pinkie regreso a la cocina. Se escuchaban algunos golpes y tintineos de algo metálico que se dejaba en una mesa. También los sonidos de una bolsa de papel. Al final Pinnky salió de la cocina y trajo dos bolsas de papel en su boca-aquí tienes Big Mac.

Big Mac se levantó y pago a Pinkie. Agarro las bolsas de papel.

-gracias Pinkie, sabes, suelo dejar una orden todos los días de una media docena de Cupcakes para desayunar, así que te veré casi todos los días. Que tengas un buen día.

- Gracias por avisar Big, te tendré los primeros cupcakes que salgan todo los días. También dime cada vez que quieras hablar, yo estaré aquí. Tú también Big Mac, Ten un buen día, Big.

Twilight siguió a Big Mac devuelta hasta el mercado. Siguió observándolo durante un tiempo. Se había sentado en el banquito. Miraba a los ponis pasar. En un momento, empezó a recordar, las cosas que hicieron en la última cita. Pensaba en ella. Ensimismado, Edward se acercó y empezó a hablarle. Él, no lo escuchaba. Edward se acercó más y lo movió.

-Big Mac, hey Big Mac-decía el poni de tierra, color azul oscuro- ¿estas escuchándome?

Big Mac, despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-perdona Ed, estaba pensando en…otra cosa. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

Edward lo miro, se sentó a su lado. Lo miro dubitativamente.

-últimamente-empezó con voz tranquila- tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Dime Big ¿Qué te está preocupando?

Big Mac solo miro hacía el suelo. No contesto.

Edward miro hacia abajo, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de Big. Quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras los ruidos del mercado emergían lentamente en la atmosfera. Algunos, transeúntes pasaban y los miraban un rato mientras pasaban cerca. Otros mercaderes, terminaban su desayuno, algunos empezaban ya a poner sus tiendas.

-Escucha Big-comenzó Edward- Applejack me conto que últimamente te estas cambiando mucho. Dice que todo el tiempo estás pensando en algo, pero que no quieres decirle a nadie sobre lo que piensas. Sé que te preocupas por ella, pero debes entender que ella también se preocupa por ti. También sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, si hay algo que te moleste o te preocupe, yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Big Mac, tenía la vista clavada en la nada. En eso, paso Fluttershy caminando con una alforja llena de frutas y verduras. Él la siguió con la vista, un segundo antes de dirigirse a Edward.

-Lo se Ed, pero no tengo nada que decirte. Sabes que siempre confió en ti, y sé que no se lo contaras a nadie. Pero últimamente no estoy bien. Eso es todo.

Edward empezó a formar una sonrisa, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Luego trato de tranquilizarse, se acercó a Big Mac.

-ahora entiendo, ¡ja, ja, ja!- dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz, para que solo Big Mac pudiera escucharlo-se trata, de esa Pegaso, ¿no es así?

Big Mac lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, mientras un toque de rubor cubría su rostro.

-Ahora entiendo, que es lo que tanto piensas. Así que el pequeño Big Mac, ¿ya ha crecido? Ja, ja, ja. Te lo digo, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. Dime ¿quieres salir con ella o ya estas saliendo, y quieres que nadie se entere?

Big Mac, miro de un lado al otro, como tratando de que nadie los esté mirando. Todos los demás ponis, seguían caminando o comprando en las demás tiendas, sin notar que ellos estuvieran hablando. Había pocos compradores, debido a que todavía era muy temprano. Big Mac se acercó a Edward, y en tono muy bajo, como si estuviera por contarle un secreto.

-Está bien, me descubriste. Pero yo no quiero salir con ella. Sino que ya estoy saliendo con ella hace ya 2 semanas- miro a Edward.

-Entiendo, continua.

-El problema, es que solo puedo salir con ella los fines de semana, pero solo por poco tiempo, antes de que la abuela Smith se empiece a preocupar. Porque ella aún no sabe nada de esto, y no sé lo que pueda pensar si se entera. Bueno, tú ya la conoces. Pero quisiera salir con ella más tiempo y no sé cómo hacerlo.

Edward lo miro un poco. Saco una sonrisa antes de reír un segundo. Miro el puesto de manzanas y el suyo. Se acercó nuevamente a Big.

-sabes Big, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre cuando conoció a tu madre, ja, ja. Mira, si de verdad quieres estar más tiempo con ella, puedo cuidarte el puesto por un tiempo, quizá hasta por un día. Puedo vender tus manzanas. Pero tienes que avisarme cuando vas a salir con ella así, en el caso que venga tu abuela a verte, puedo decirle, que te mande a hacerme un trabajo o entregar algo por mí. Tú sabes, no se lo diré y no se enterara por mi parte. Tampoco te preocupes por el dinero, no tocare ninguna moneda de tus ganancias. Claro, siempre que estés de acuerdo con eso.

En el rostro de Big Mac se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Dio un fuerte abraso a Edward.

-gracias Edward, eres el mejor. ¿Cómo podre pagarte?

-no tienes que pagarme nada. ¿Se te olvido que yo era el amigo de tu padre desde que éramos unos potros? Para mi no es ninguna molestia Big. Es más hasta es un deber.

Big Mac lo soltó, y mirándolo directamente le pregunto:

-¿puede ser ahora?

-ja, ja, ja. ¿Que estas esperando? ¿Un beso de despedida?

-ja, ja, ja. Eres el mejor-.

Big Mac se levantó y corrió tras de Fluttershy.

-¿cuándo volverás?- grito Edward.

-no lo sé. Quizás al final del día.

Vio alejarse a Big Mac. Twilight salió del recuerdo. No tenía tiempo para ver más recuerdos, era casi el amanecer. "bien, ahora me queda claro, porque Pinkie me conto lo de ellos. Porque ella nunca lo prometió. Pero lo que dijo, Hasta puede terminar mal ¿a qué se refería? Además, me queda claro que el trato de Pinkie hacia Big Mac es más profesional, como de trabajadores, por eso trato a Big Mac así, más seriamente que otros clientes, por ser un cliente habitual. También, creo que, deben de hablar por lo menos un poco todos los días". Se dirigió hasta la casa del árbol y volvió a su cuerpo. Vio la hora en un reloj de pared. Eran las 5:37 de la mañana. Sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, había usado el hechizo durante demasiado tiempo, además que contaba con el cansancio de las noches anteriores. Decidió esconder el libro nuevamente, y descansar en la almohada que estaba en la habitación.

**pequeño aviso: esta historia, es como un puzzle. Quise que sea un desafio para los lectores, y por eso fuy dejando pequeñas pistas a lo largo de los capitulos.**

**Como un rompecabezas, los bordes del mismo ya estan echos, pero falta el centro, es decir el problema. por eso informo que, en los siguientes capitulos se dara a conoser, de a una piesa a la vez, el problema si es que ya no lo adivinaron. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, y el proximo capitulo lo subire el fin de semana.**


	6. Un solo instante

Esa noche apenas Spike se había ido a dormir, Twilight utilizo el hechizo. Estaba mejor ahora que había dormido toda la noche. Troto hasta la casa de Fluttershy, ella estaba dormida. "caramba, Fluttershy sí que se va a dormir temprano, ¡ho! es cierto, debe levantarse temprano para cuidar a sus animales. Se me había olvidado por un momento" pensó esto y entro en su mente. Camino por la inmensidad de los recuerdos de Fluttershy. Ella recordaba cual era la última puerta que visito, debido a que las puertas se diferenciaban ligeramente en el color que estaban pintados. Rápidamente encontró, la última puerta en la que había entrado. Siguió de largo, pensando en que las puertas siguientes debían tener más recuerdos similares de las citas de ellos, charlas, paseos etc. Ahora estaba más corta de tiempo debido a que debía volver antes de que Spike despierte. Siguió un largo trecho, hasta que vio una puerta con un color rosado fuerte, como el color de Pinkie. Más allá, se extendió intercaladamente puertas que tenían el mismo color. Se detuvo en la primera y entro. Estaba en el hall de la casa de Fluttershy. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá. Pero noto algo extraño. Normalmente la casa de Fluttershy estaba llena de aves, ratones y demás animales que ella cuidaba. Pero, en ese entonces, en la casa no tenía ningún solo animal. Incluso faltaba ángel, su amado conejo. Espero unos momentos viendo a su amiga ordenar algunas cosas de su casa, y limpiar otras cosas.

Esa tarde, Big Mac había ido a casa de Fluttershy. Golpeo, la puerta y espero. Fluttershy, abrió la puerta, dejando ver una gran sonrisa.

-Big Mac, que alegría que hallas venido- dijo ella.

Salto y lo abraso y lo beso, quedaron unos minutos en el portal. Se apartaron.

-yo no he podía venir estos días, estaba…- Fluttershy tapo su boca, impidiendo que siguiera.

-no te preocupes, te comprendo. Yo, he estado ocupada también. Pero no quiero, que te sientas mal por eso. Vamos pasa.

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Estaba iluminada por los rayos de la tarde, que atravesaban las ventanas. En la sala, estaba puesta una mesa, que contenía un pastel, unas tasas, una tetera y flores. Big Mac, miro con una sonrisa la escena.

-Fluttershy- murmuro en tono complacido- esto no es necesario.

-¿no, es necesario?. Quería darte una sorpresa, hace ya un año que estamos juntos. Además, no te había dado nada en tu cumpleaños. Si no podía asistir, por lo menos tenía que recompensarte con algo.

Big Mac se acercó a la mesa. Vio que en el pastel decía: feliz cumpleaños. Esto lo puso muy feliz.

-adelante, siéntate- repico Fluttershy.

Esa tarde, habían estado muy felices los dos. Comieron y hablaron, de lo que le había pasado a Big Mac, durante su viaje a Manheattan. Sobre sus familiares los Orange. le contaba que, Applebloom ya había dejado de usar pañalex desde hace 2 meses ya, y que le recordaba cuando Applejack, había usado pañales durante un año más que Applebloom. Applebloom empesaria la escuela dentro de 2 meses, más y asi la abuela Smith tendria más tranquilidad por la mañana. Fluttershy le conto sobre sus, estudios de diferentes animales que había encontrado en las cercanías del bosque. Su trato con sus padres. Ablo de cuando su padre tenia su edad, y las aventuras que el tenia con sus compañeros de estudio, de como conocio a su made en un pequeño pueblo muy similar a Poniville. Tambien le conto cuando obtubo su Cutiemark y de su amiga Rainbow Dash, y que probablemente se mude a Poniville el año que viene, se lo había contado la semana pasada en una carta, por eso estaba muy emocionada ese día. El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Cuando se habían dado cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-temo que tendré que irme pronto Fluttershy. El día está terminando, y la abuela Smith, empezará a preocuparse. ademas, mañana tengo que despertar temprano paracosechar ls manzanas.

-sí, lo entiendo- bajo la cabeza- pero, ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa antes de que se acabe el día?

Big la miro, Con curiosidad.

- claro, ¿qué quieres pedirme?

Fluttershy, se ruborizo un poco. A Big esto le pareció raro.

-Bueno… este…yo quería- balbuceo un poco- este si…-.

Big Mac se cercó lentamente a ella. Para escuchar mejor. Esto hiso que se ruborizo más. Ella lo miro a los ojos. Y suspiro lentamente.

-podemos mirar el atardecer desde mi habitación.-

Twilight, abrió grandemente sus ojos. "¿Le estaba pidiendo…?. No, no lo creo. Es Fluttershy, ella nunca… pero ¿y si fuera así? Piensa, es algo lógico, han estado saliendo ya un año, es lógico. Pero no, pero no. Hasta donde la conozco, ella nunca haría eso. Vamos Twilight, se razonable, ella era diferente en ese entonces; y, quizás es algo que yo quiera creer por conveniencia y no por razón."

-cla…claro- tartamudeo Big Mac.

Fluttershy, se dirigió hasta la escalera, seguida de Big Mac. Twilight, se quedó viéndolos subir. "pero ¿hasta dónde conozco a mis amigas?". Luego, subió hasta el dormitorio. Los vio, sentados en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana que daba frente de la cama. Estaban en completo silencio, mientras los últimos rayos de sol, iluminaban la habitación. En el horizonte, el pueblo empezaba a guardar silencio, y las nubes atravesaban el horizonte, encaminadas hacia el sol, y las luces de las casas se encendían tímidamente a medida que el sol desendia. Twilight, empezó a escuchar el corazón de Fluttershy golpear fuertemente. Big Mac, la miro, ella lo miro también. Sus ojos, reflejaban el fulgor anaranjado de las luces del atardecer. Big Mac, acaricio suavemente la cara de Fluttershy, y la beso. Esta vez, el beso duro más tiempo, de una manera apasionada. Se recostaron sobre la cama. Twilight, comenzó a sonrojarse "no, no creo que ellos vayan a…". En un momento, ya acostados, se separaron, de manera que Big Mac estaba sobre ella, y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

-es mi primera vez- dijo Fluttershy, como un murmullo. Se podía ver que estaba muy sonrojada - se amable-.

Big Mac, dio una pequeña sonrisa tierna.

Twilight, estaba muy sonrojada, tanto como Fluttershy. Se tapó la boca tratando de no gritar, y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, en el mismo momento que empezaba a escuchar, los resortes de la cama, hasta la entrada de la casa.

Salió del recuerdo, muy ruborizada. Y se recostó sobre la puerta del recuerdo. "no, no, no, no, no ellos estaban teniendo…" estaba muy exaltada. Respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero sobrevenían a su mente los sonidos del chirriar de los resortes de la cama, y un pequeño grito de su amiga. Tardo un poco en calmarse. "podía pensarlo de rarity, de Applejack, de Rainbow dash, hasta incluso de Pinkie, hasta incluso de mí. Pero no de Fluttershy. De hecho, ella era la última en la que esperaba que ya allá tenido... "eso" con alguien". Twilight, se quedó un tiempo recostada, asimilando lo que había averiguado hasta entonces de este recuerdo. Miro hacia el corredor, biendo que las puertas continuaban. Finalmente, se levantó y siguió su camino. "creo que he terminado de investigar por esta noche". Salió de la mente de Fluttershy.

La ciudad estaba profundamente dormida. La noche, era hermosa; se podía apreciar los astros en el manto negro sobre el pueblo. Las lámparas, iluminaban débilmente las calles, junto a la gran luna, que se alzaba sobre el centro del inmenso abismo del cielo. Aún era temprano para volver a casa. Pero twilight, se había puesta incomoda por el ultimo recuerdo que había visto. Sumida en sus recuerdos propios, fue armando las escenas en su mente. Hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Se detuvo un momento, y miro el gran reloj de la torre, que se alzaba sobre la alcaldía Observo, que eran las 3 de la mañana. "hasta ahora, tanto Fluttershy como Big Mac, tenían los mismos sentimientos, relativamente pocas peleas, por no decir ninguna, incluso sus discuciones eran pequeños malentendidos. Ambos mantenían su relación en secreto, por razones propias para cada uno. Después de unos meses, ya se había hecho costumbre lo de mantener el secreto, si bien parece que Pinkie fue la única que se dio cuenta de que mantenían una relación por hace bastante tiempo, los demás parecían; o bien ignorarlo o no saberlo. Big Mac, solía hacer visitas a sus familiares de otras ciudades, más por conocerlos, por decisión de la abuela Smiht, que por otras razones propias. Lo que explica, porque estaba ausente en algunas ocasiones. En estas visitas, había entablado una sólida relación con los Orange, en Manehattan, debido a que eran muy cercanos de los padres de ellos. Llegaron a tenerle gran afecto despues de que obtubiera su Cutiemark, esto lo Había contado Big Mac, en una cita de ese entonces. Luego del año, empezaron a tener ehm "Eso" con Fluttershy…es raro aun no puedo creerlo" Se ruborizo un poco. "Bien, pero también nesecito la posición de Big Mac sobre ese dia. Tendre que ir a verlo". Medito twilight. Tras esto; encamino hacia la granja Apple. Como supuso Big Mac, estaba en su habitación. Sin perder tiempo entro en su mente. Camino por el largo pasillo de su memoria, buscando una puerta de color rosado. La encontró. "seguramente, debe tener los mismos, recuerdo que Fluttershy, y verdaderamente no quiero, ver a mi amiga teniendo "eso" con un el hermano de otra amiga. Eso ya sería invadir demasiado en su privacidad". Entro en la puerta contigua al de la puerta rosada. Que era de un tono de azul intenso y brillante.

Entro nuevamente, en la habitación de Fluttershy. Los encontró, a ambos acostados en la cama- Esto hizo que se ruborizara un poco-. Estaban tapados, Fluttershy tenía la melena despeinada, y estaba tapada hasta la cintura. Mientras que Big Mac estaba tapado hasta la parte superior de su pecho. Abrasaba con una pata a Fluttershy y la otra detrás de su cabeza. Fluttershy, se acurrucaba sobre él, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"me ama, si ella me ama" escuchaba los pensamientos de Big Mac, mientras miraba cálidamente a Fluttershy, "sentir un solo instante los latidos de su hermoso corazón" que parecía dormida. "¡confundir sus suspiros con los míos!" entre sus pensamientos, se intercalaban imágenes, que imaginaba Big Mac. "cielos, puedo morir" En el horizonte se formaba una imagen de ellos con algunos pequeños niños jugando en un parque mientras Big Mac y Fluttershy los miraban jugar, y Fluttershy tenia una manta con un bebe en brazos," Que eres tú en quien más puedo confiar mis más íntimos secretos porque formas parte de mi corazón"Cambio la esena y vio como los padres de Fluttershy lo aceptaban y le daban su bendición, "En la ternura de tus besos, que me llevaban a tocar el cielo con los cascos" Cambio nuebamente la imagen biendo como ellos dos salian de una capilla, y los familiares de ambos aplaudiendo a los lados, "ya no te pido más", volvio a la imagen del parque, y vio que él miraba a las sabanas viendo su primera hija, que se parecía a ella, que reflejaba todo el amor lleno de la bondad, ternura y dulzura de ella. "en amarte, quererte, prometerte eternamente todo mi amor sincero e incondicional" Por un segundo, la imagen cambio dejando er a los padres de Big Mac, que cargaban a sus hijos en el frente de la casa de Fluttershy.

Twilight, no pudo contener una pequeña lágrima que rodara sobre su mejilla. Se limpió con un casco. "Sin duda, ellos deben estar juntos, yo quiero que estén juntos. Ellos se amaban, y es algo por lo que quiero luchar, por su felicidad, por la vida de una amiga, y por el amor que ellos sentían". Contemplo la escena unos minutos, esperando que el sol de ese maravilloso recuerdo desapareciera. Lentamente, se fue extinguiendo los últimos rayos. Se hizo de noche, y las primeras estrellas, salían tímidamente en el cielo que se veía por la ventana de la habitación, mientras que el pueblo iluminaba debilmente los caminos de poniville.

-Fluttershy- dijo Big Mac; moviéndola un poco- ya debo irme ya anocheció.

Ella, abrió lentamente los ojos, y con una sonrisa lo beso, Y se levantó.

-Vamos,-musito ella con un tono gentil- no te detendré por más tiempo Big, no quiero que tengas problemas-.

Él, se levantó y fue acompañado por Fluttershy. Twilight se quedó en la habitación, viéndolos salir de esta. Luego, salió del recuerdo nuevamente al pasillo. Con una sonrisa en la cara. "eso fue, muy hermoso. Nunca había visto unos sentimientos más puros y verdaderos. Hasta parece, increíble que se hallan separado." Twilight salió de la mente de Big Mac. Encamino nuevamente hacia la ciudad. "ese es el signoficado de la vida, el verdadero. Estar en un solo minuto de tu vida, y vivirla tan maravillosamente, de estar con alguien que te da la verdadera felicidad, y saber que estas vivo, y que ese segundo vale para decir: este es el lugar donde quiero estar, sin importar lo que pase despues" penso Twilight. Estaba exhausta de usar tanto tiempo magia, sin mencionar que no había dormido nada, que apenas podía orientarse. "bueno, ha sido suficiente investigación por hoy" pensó. Antes de caer al piso y dormir un poco en medio de la calle. En un instante se despertó y se dio cuenta donde estaba, pudiendo observar los primeros rayos del amanecer se apresuró para llegar a su cuerpo y entro en él. Mareada, cansada y desorientada se levantó del suelo. "tengo que ordenar un poco este lugar, antes de que llegue Spike". Pero al intentar moverse, se resbalo, haciendo caer todos los libros de su alrededor sobre ella. Al final solo quedo dormida con el montón de libros tirados por el piso y otros sobre ella.


	7. Perdida, en un mundo de grandes

Twilight, espero que se fuera a dormir Spike, los últimos días, casi no salió de su casa. Salió nuevamente en su forma etérea hasta la casa de Fluttershy, y de nuevo en su mente. Camino por el pasillo, entre todas las puertas rosas. "Solo sigue caminando Twilight, ignora esas puertas" pensaba ella, aunque no podía quedar mirando, de vez en cuando, algunas puertas. Siguió por un largo tiempo.

Vio aquella puerta. Era, "diferente" de las demás puertas. No tenía el color celeste o rosado; que tenían las demás puertas que había visitado. Era de color rojo oscuro. "usualmente, los recuerdos que, he visitado tenían un color celeste claro o rosado. Pero, esta es diferente". Se acercó a la puerta, y giro el pomo. Aplico un poco de fuerza, descubriendo que costaba abrirla; como si fuera una puerta de acero. Finalmente pudo abrirla y entrar.

Estaba, en la recepción de la casa de Fluttershy. Ella, estaba sentada en su sillón leyendo un libro. La habitación, estaba ordenada y en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj. Era de día, y la luz iluminaba suavemente la habitación. Podía notarse que estaba nerviosa. "parece un recuerdo más. Entonces, ¿Por qué la puerta del recuerdo estaba de color rojo?".

Se escucha que tocan la puerta, Fluttershy se asusta levemente, deja el libro a un lado y abre la puerta. En ella, se ven a dos pegasos. Uno, es un pegaso macho, de un color blanco y melena gris, con una CutieMark de un buho con un pergamino. La otra, es un pegaso hembra de color semejante al de Flutershy, y melena más rosada que la de ella con una CutieMark de un libro abierto.

-Mama, papa que alegría verlos aquí, los estaba esperando-dice en tono jovial Fluttershy.

La madre, la abrasan fuertemente.

-querida, cuanto ha pasado desde que te fuiste de casa. No sabes cuánto te extrañe-. Dijo la mamá de Fluttershy.

-y yo a ti mamá-. Ambas se sueltan, con una gran sonrisa.

El padre de Fluttershy la observa, detenidamente antes de abrazarla.

-mi pequeña princesa, te extrañe-. Dijo el padre.

- y yo a ti papá- musito Fluttershy. Pero su cara, reflejaba preocupación.

Se separaron, y todos entraron, a la habitación. Sus padres, observaron la casa, detenidamente.

-está muy ordenada, y bastante limpia. Tal como lo esperaría de mi hija.- con grandilocuencia, comento su padre.

-gracias papa.

Pasaron un tiempo, mirando la casa. Se contaron anécdotas de lo que les había pasado en el vuelo antes de llegar a casa. Los padres, llenaron de preguntas a Fluttershy: ¿Qué le parecía ponyville? ¿Si ya había hecho amigos? ¿Que comía? ¿Cuánto costaba los víveres? ¿Qué hacía para pasar el tiempo? ¿Qué tan segura era el pueblo?, etc. Fluttershy, se limitó a escuchar todas las anécdotas y contestar todas las preguntas. Hablo sobre Rarity, el Spa, algunos animales que había estado estudiando, Pero con un aire poco animoso, Casi maquinal.

Hace tiempo que no veía a sus padres. Primero, porque Vivian en Poniville, y segundo por los trabajos que hacían cada uno. Su madre, era maestra de primaria, y debia dar clases de lunes a viernes. Mientras que su padre era naturalista, y estaba continuamente de viaje. De él, había sacado Fluttershy su gran conocimiento sobre los animales. Pasaron la tarde, tomando té y charlando. Hasta que empezaba a oscurecer.

-¡ho! mira la hora, querida-Dijo el padre, mirando el relog de pared- Se ha vuelto tarde en seguida. Sin duda, el tiempo pasa, cuando estamos juntos. Pero me temo que es hora de que nos vallamos Nebel Herz. No, te preocupes hija, esperamos visitarte pronto.

El padre se levantó. Nebel Herz, y Fluttershy juntaron las tasas mientras el padre, caminaba un poco por la habitación. ellas volvieron, juntaron sus cosas y mientras la madre de Fluttershy, la abrasaba, él encamina hacia la puerta.

-espera papa, necesito decirte algo- dijo Fluttershy, con un tono nervioso en su voz.

El padre se volteo, mientras su madre recogía las cosas que había traído, y se dirigia a la puerta quedando en el umbral. "que, hago ¿se lo cuento?, pero y si se enoja. ¡No!, necesito decirle, es mejor que lo sepa ahora" pensó Fluttershy. El padre se quedó frente a ella.

- y bien hija, ¿Qué quieres contarme?, vamos dilo.

- papa- hubo un mínimo silencio- yo- otro silencio.

-sí, ¿qué pasa hija?

-estoy saliendo con un poni de tierra- casi en un susurro dijo esto.

La habitación, quedo en silencio. El semblante del padre, no mostro ningún sentimiento. La miro fijamente. Luego estallo.

-¡¿queeee?! ¡¿Estas saliendo con un maldito animal?! Sabes lo que pienso sobre los Ponis de tierra, te prohíbo, que salgas con un poni de tierra, y no quiero volver a escuchar más, sobre esto. ¿Me has entendido, Fluttershy?

-Eso no es justo papa, yo siempre te e obedecido. Siempre he sacado buenas notas, me he esforzado en todo, y siempre me portado bien. ¿Por qué no confías en mí, papa?

-Yo si confió en ti, pero no confió en ese maldito ¡hijo de # $&%! Tu siempre has sido una buena hija y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Pero- estaba muy alterado- ¡¿porque me haces esto!?

-pero no te estoy haciendo nada, papá.

-¡¿Que no me estás haciendo nada?! Siempre te hemos dado una buena educación, un hogar, ropa, y siempre tuviste lo que querías. Te mandamos a la mejor escuela de Cloutsdale. A clases de modales, de baile, de idiomas a todo lo que tu quisiste. Y tú piensas tirar todo eso a la basura, solo por un capricho ¡¿por un maldito granjero?!, que ni seguro ha terminado la escuela, un idiota con cara linda. No lo entiendes él se está aprovechando de ti. Yo no voy a tolerar que tengas que mantener a un tipo así.

-Tú no lo conoces, él es dulce, es trabajador, humilde, y me trata bien. ¿Porque no quieres dejar que sea feliz?

-¡¿Que no quiero dejar que seas feliz?! Tu sebes bien, que todo lo que hice siempre ha sido para tu felicidad. Te he ayudado en todo, incluso te he comprado esta casa, para que puedas independizarte ¡¿Que no te dejo ser feliz?! Hija ese pony no es para ti.

-¿Y tu como puedes saberlo si aún no lo has conocido?

-¡es un %$&#[}* poni de tierra!, ¿qué hay que conocer?, que es un analfabeto por no terminar la escuela, que se embriaga en cada fiesta, que vive en una granja inmunda. Hija es un maldito poni de tierra, ¿qué quieres que sepa?, si todos ellos son iguales.

-papa, él no es así.

El padre guardo silencio, y cambiando de voz dijo:

-creí haberte educado bien, creí que había criado a una hija inteligente, a una flor delicada, pero veo que me equivoque. ¿Crees que sientes amor? ¡¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?! ¿O acaso es simplemente amor de una noche?

Esto último, golpeo muy fuerte el orgullo de fluttershy. Ella siempre había hecho todo, por complacer a su padre, y que ahora no confiara en ella, la ería. Empezó a sentir como las lágrimas venían a sus ojos. Llamarlo amor de una noche era sinónimo de llamarla prostituta, para ella. Ella sabía que su padre era clasista. Pero ella entendía que no era su culpa, era culpa de la tradición. En Equestria, los pegasos y los unicornios conformaban la clase alta de la sociedad, desde hace mucho tiempo. Mientras que los ponis de tierra, habían sido discriminados por ser ponis de trabajo, unos simples peones que nacían solo para trabajar la tierra, unos idiotas que debían servir a las demás clases. Una costumbre que conservaban algunas personas de edad, como su padre. Esto era así. Incluso, los ponis de tierra que habían amasado una buena fortuna, como el padre de diamon tiara, eran considerados como advenedizos por los pegasos y unicornios. Pero además, Big Mac era 4 años mayor que ella ¿Iba a aceptar la relación su padre sabiendo esto? Seguro se enojaría más, e iría a armar un escándalo en la granja de los Apple. Es sentido común qué los padres no acepten una relación con alguien que es mayor que su hija, y esto ella lo sabía.

-Y bien- gruño el padre de fluttershy.

Ella no quería hablar, la discusión se había puesto muy acalorada.

-¡¿me lo vas a decir?!-

-2…2…años-Tartamudeo, con miedo Fluttershy.

-¡¿Qué?!-se agarra la cabeza- y yo me vengo a enterar ahora. Donde está tu cabeza hija. Tú sabes lo que yo pienso de guardarme cosas. Que tú, tengas esa actitud y que incluso hayas estado saliendo con un maldito animal, por tanto tiempo ¡¿no te da vergüenza?! Hija te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo.

Estas palabras dejaron heridas en ella. Era algo que no quería escuchar.

-no crees que estas siendo duro con ella, Cielo- respondió la madre, un poco timida; que había estado callada en la habitación, hasta entonces, pero que no queria ver a su hija llorar.

Ambos la miraron.

-¡¿Ahora te pones de su lado?! acaso quieres que termine en una pocilga criando cerdos, o que sea madre soltera, o enterarte que es golpeada por ese animal. Yo sé cómo he criado a mi hija y que es lo mejor para ella. Ella es muy chica para hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Ella debe crecer más y tener opinión y después decidirá que quiere hacer, pero recuerda que somos nosotros que debemos velar por ella, y soy yo, su padre el que deba aplicar el criterio para decir que debe hacer y lo que no ¡Yo estoy por mis años y experiencias para tomar estas decisiones! Y no mi hija.

-tu no me estas escuchando papa. No puedes prohibirme que no lo vea. Si haces eso papa te juro que...que me lanzo al rio-. Contesto Fluttershy, con un tono quebradizo en su voz, evitando parecer desafiante e intentando no llorar.

Naturegreen, se quedó callado y un silencio invadió la casa. El, se limitó a mirarla fija, en un modo desafiante. Veía como las lágrimas, se precipitaban por sus ojos, y una respiración dificultosa la acometía, pero eñña se quedaba firmemente parada en frente de él.

-Has lo que quieras- respondió el padre, de una manera fría- pero si llegas a estar embarazada de ese idiota, no vengas a nosotros llorando y trayendo tus problemas a casa. Estarás sola.

Luego de eso él se fue. Fluttershy rompió en sollozos mientras su madre, se acerco y la abraso tratando de consolarla.

-No te preocupes hija yo hablare con él, esto no quedara así te lo prometo- beso a su hija en la frente y también salió de la casa, con gran congoja.

"esto no va a cambiar" se dijo a ella misma, "conozco a mi padre" mientras sollozaba en la habitación.

Twilight, salió del recuerdo, con un nudo en la garganta. Se había molestado, mucho como el padre de Fluttershy la había tratado. "eso no es justo. El, ni siquiera sabe cómo Big Mac la trataba. Todo lo que él hizo por ella. Si el, supiera verdaderamente como es con ella, si…si…si…, hijo de #$%&". Estaba muy enojada, como si le hubieran dicho a ella todo lo que le dijeron a Fluttershy. Dio un grito, pero tapándose fuertemente la boca con sus cascos. El grito, quedo mayormente tapado, cosa que se escuchara simplemente un mínimo del grito que se esparcia por la atmosfera. Twilight se había puesto en el lugar de su amiga. Quería defenderla, quería decirle algo al padre, algo a Fluttershy, hacer algo. Pero sabía que no podía, era un recuerdo guardado en la memoria, y los recuerdos no los podía cambiar. Eso estaría para siempre en su memoria, al igual que las emociones que tenía sobre ellos. Se sintió impotente ante todo. Quedando en las lejanías de la memoria de su amiga. Sentía una presión en el centro de su pecho. "tranquilízate, vamos trata de respirar, no lo tomes personal, vamos, es solo un recuerdo, eso ya paso, vams…". Twilight respiro hondamente, muchas veces. Costo, calmarse.

Quedo sentada uno minutos más, Luego, volvió a caminar por el pasillo, maldiciendo lo que había visto. Volvió a encontrar una puerta del mismo color que el del recuerdo del padre Se decidió primero a no entrar, pero pensó, que si quería saber todo lo que había pasado en la relación debía entrar. Estaba en la Habitación de Fluttershy. Ella estaba dormida en su cama, el cuarto levemente iluminado. Twilight simplemente se limitó a mirarla, aún tenía el sabor amargo de la rabia por todo lo que le dijo el padre a ella. De repente, Fluttershy se levantó en un minuto de la cama, tapándose la boca salió corriendo del cuarto. Twilight se sorprendió de su actitud y la siguió. Fluttershy estaba encerrada en el baño, mientras se escuchaban sonidos de como vomitaba, detrás de la puerta. Twilight se quedó paralizada en el lugar. Varios pensamientos atravesaron por su mente al escuchar a su amiga "…Soy nueva en poniville ¿y tú? …. Hija es un maldito poni de tierra… podemos mirar el atardecer desde mi habitación… Que formaba un hogar… es un %$&#[}* poni de tierra!... ¡confundir sus suspiros con los míos!.. Sin duda, ellos deben estar juntos… Has lo que quieras… Eso no es justo papa… pero si llegas a estar embarazada de ese idiota… no te preocupes hija yo hablare con él… no vengas a nosotros llorando y trayendo tus problemas a casa…A veces estas cosas no terminan muy bien… Estarás sola" Twilight, quedo un momento frente a la puerta, lentamente abrió el paso y entro al baño donde estaba su amiga. Ella estaba sentada sobre una pequeña alfombra, con la cara tapada por su melena. Twilight, miro hacia el lavado y vio que había 2 test de embarazo, ambos con positivos, quedo observándola con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras sentía el fuerte latir de su corazón. Fluttershy empezó a sollozar, lentamente. Twilight no lo podía creer.

-estoy…estoy- balbuceaba Fluttershy en un hilo de voz que apenas podía oírse- estoy embarazada.

Twilight llevo ambos cascos a su boca, y salió corriendo hacia la salida del recuerdo. No se detuvo en el pasillo. Sino que salió directamente de la mente de ella. Aun conteniendo el aliento, floto fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, corrió lo más que pudo de la casa, y quedo parada, tratando de tranquilisarse en la calle. No quería pensar que seguía. Pero las imágenes venían a ella, como gotas de lluvia. Las ideas aparecían: pelea, abandono, embarazo. En un minuto los pensamientos se detuvieron; tenía la mente en blanco. Respiro, y continúo caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Se paró frente a su cuerpo y volvio a él. Quedo en la habitación y empezó a llorar, evitando hacer ruido, solo agradecía que Spike no estuviera allí para verla. En su mente, podía darse una idea de lo que le había ocurrido. Pero se negaba a creerlo.

Ese día, no se había sentido bien durante todo el día. No había salido, no había podido estudiar, apenas podía comer algo, solo para aparentar estar bien frente a Spike, esperando que él no se de cuenta. En cada momento del día, le venían a la mente los recuerdos de su amiga, al igual que sus sentimientos de impotencia, rencor, dolor y miedo a saber que había pasado después ¿Qué podía pensar aparte de eso? Se sintió como una niña perdida en el mundo de grandes. Nunca tuvo problemas así, y en todo lo que había leído no tenían respuestas a esto.

Llego la noche, volvió a su forma etérea y camino a la granja de los Apple. Estaba uy nerviosa, tomo su tiempo para llegar, quizá más del que debía. Sus pensamientos la habían consumido totalmente ese día. No fue lo de Fluttershy, porque, si realmente paso lo que ella piensa, no quería verlo. Solo quería saber que paso. La casa estaba en completo silencio, entro por la ventana. Big Mac estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Entro en la mente de Big Mac. Camino por aquel infinito pasillo, y busco la puerta de color más oscuro. La encontró, tomo el pomo de la puerta, dudo. Con gran fuerza de voluntad entro.

Estaba en el mercado. Como cualquier otro día, estaba frente a su puesto de manzanas. Vio a Fluttershy acercarse. Tenía la cabeza baja.

-tengo que decirte algo Big- dijo en un susurro.

Big Mac la miro con ojos muy abiertos, la conocía desde hace bastante tiempo para entender que no le traía buenas noticias. Trago saliva

-¿sí?- temblando dijo esto.

Fluttershy lo miro y dijo:

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, aquí pongo un punto y aviso que en el siguiente capítulo estará la advertencia, y que en el siguiente capítulo, se hablara de un tema delicado.**

**Quiero que mi lector, no se sienta obligado, por simple curiosidad a leer algo que no quiera, por eso pongo esta advertencia con anticipación, así mi lector elegirá si leerá o no las memorias de Big Mac, pues cada uno es libre de elegir lo que quiera que haga. **

**Si continua leyendo, debe leer los siguientes 2 capítulos antes de comentar (es una humilde petición que le pido a mi buen lector), y si decide no leer, puede leer el capítulo 9, y aun así entender la historia.**

**Gracias por su atención.**


	8. Viaje a ponihattan

**Advertencia, en este capítulo se hablara de un tema delicado. Si usted, lector, es una persona sensible, o fácilmente impresionable, recomiendo que se saltee este capítulo y pase al siguiente. **

**Los que lean, se recomienda discreción.**

** "No existe una escuela que nos enseñe a vivir" Mercedes Sosa. cantante Argentina.  
**

* * *

-Estoy embarazada-.

Fluttershy, le da la noticia mientras él estaba en el mercado. Se queda estupefacto, helado. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla embarazada? En cierto sentido, sabe cómo. Un accidente: prisas, confusiones, un lio en el que nunca creyó que podía sucederle. Pero al mismo tiempo no se lo cree. En el fondo no se siente mayor que un potro de ocho años, de diez a lo sumo. ¿Cómo puede ser padre de un niño?

"a lo mejor no es verdad" piensa. "A lo mejor es simplemente un chiste que le está jugando, y simplemente quiere ver su reacción, o simplemente no está segura"

Pero no va así. Otra vez, lo encuentra en el mercado, muy temprano. En un tono casi pragmático, le informa que ha ido al médico. Se produce una pausa mínima, lo bastante larga para que el aproveche la oportunidad y hable. "podría decir –déjamelo todo a mí-. Pero ¿Cómo puede decir que le apoyara cuando en realidad lo que significaría apoyarla le llena de opresión, cuando siente el impulso de salir a correr?

Se acaba la pausa. Sabe de alguien, continúa ella, que se ocupara del problema que se metieron. Ha concertado una cita para dentro de dos días. ¿Está dispuesto a llevarla a ponyhattan y traerla de vuelta después, porque la han advertido que después no estará en condiciones de caminar bien?

"Fluttershy sin duda era diferente en ese entonces, era más esbelta, más hermosa de joven de lo que era en la actualidad y Más valiente. Y no finge. Ahora que ha estallado el desastre, no se esconde en su habitación fingiendo que todo está bien". Al contrario, se ha enterado de lo que hacía falta enterarse-como debe abortar en Equestria- y se encarga de los trámites oportunos. De hecho, le ha dejado en evidencia.

Justo ese día, Edward le pide a Big Mac que valla a ponyhattan. Una hermana de él, le debe un dinero de unas tierras de la familia. ÉL no puede ir debido a que su esposa está enferma. Si va, le dará un poco de dinero. Edward se lo dice a la abuela Smith. Ella acepta, debido a que es un viejo amigo de la familia, ¿Por qué dudaría? Applejack se encargara del negocio durante su ausencia. Todo está hecho. Para Big Mac es casi una ironía, un chiste de mal gusto, es algo que no quiere vivir.

Van en el primer tren que sale a ponyhattan. El viaje se hace largo, quiere decirle que no deben hacer esto, que el cuidaría de ella, quecomensaran una nueva vida en esta ciudad, todo estaría bien. Pero no puede, entre las voces de esos pensamientos, y el caos de su cabeza, se mezclan las imágenes de su relación, y muchas preguntas: ¿Cómo se lo diría a la abuela Smith? ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué pensaría Applejack y Applebloom? Él era el único soporte de su familia, el único que trabajaba para que ellos pudieran estar tranquilos, quería ver que sus hermanas sean grandes personas, quería ver crecerlas, él era como un padre para sus hermanas, el único que las atendía, que trataba de ayudarlas en todo, darles consejos, velar por ellas cuando estaban mal, pero ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptan lo que ha hecho? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Dónde irían a vivir? ¿Volvería a ver a sus familia, si se fuera de su casa y siguiera de largo? Se da cuenta de la realidad, no tenía dinero, no tenía ahorros de nada, él no era nadie importante, pensaba esto mientras se acercaban a la ciudad.

Están en la ciudad, a pesar de lo grande que es ponihattan, encuentran el lugar. Alejado del centro de la ciudad. Una hilera de adosados idénticos. Fluttershy toca la puerta de una casa. El, no ve quien abre la puerta, pero solo puede ser la abortista. Se imagina a la abortista como una yegua con aspecto ordinario y la melena teñida, el maquillaje desquebrajado y los cascos demasiado limpios. Big Mac se quedó en la banca de la acera de enfrente. Él, recuerda esas historias que contaban los ponis del mercado. Puede darse una idea de lo que pasa allí adentro: le dan a Fluttershy tres vasos de ginebra sola, la tumban, luego llevan a cabo algunas manipulaciones innombrables dentro de ella con un alambre, algo que debe implicar enganchar y arrastrar. El, sentado en la banca, se estremece. "¡quién iba a sospechar que en una casa anodina como esa, se llevaban a cabo atrocidades así!".

Pasa la media hora, y ve a los ponis pasar, él es uno más de todo ese alboroto, alguien con quien te encuentras una sola vez en la vida, y ni te das cuenta de que existe. Ve a esos ponis, como sombras que pasan, pero esas sombras tenían más que él, un simple granjero de un pueblo, piensa eso, se culpa y degrada a sí mismo a medida que pasan esas sombras. Se va poniendo cada vez más nervioso, mientras oscurece lentamente. ¿Será capaz de hacer lo que se le pida?

Entonces sale Fluttershy y la puerta se cierra tras ella. Lentamente, con aire de concentración, se dirige hacia Big Mac. Fluttershy no dice nada.

Le lleva a un departamento, que le habían alquilado con el dinero que le dio Edward antes del viaje, y la instala en el dormitorio con vista hacia la ciudad. Le ofrece un té, un plato de frutas, pero no quiere nada. Fluttershy se ha traído una maleta; se ha traído unas sábanas y toallas. Ha pensado en todo. Él no tiene más que estar presente, listo por si algo sale mal. Poca cosa.

Fluttershy pide una toalla caliente. El mete una en el horno eléctrico. La toalla sale oliendo a chamusquina. Para cuando sube a la habitación estaba apenas tibia. Fluttershy se la coloca en el vientre y cierra los ojos, parece que le alivia.

Cada pocas horas se toma una de las pastillas que le ha dado la mujer acompañada de un vaso de agua tras otra. Por lo demás, permanece tumbada con los ojos cerrados, aguantando el dolor. Consiente de la aprensión de él, Fluttershy le oculta las pruebas de lo que le está ocurriendo en el interior de su cuerpo: los paños ensangrentados y demás.

-como te encuentras-pregunta él

-bien-musita ella.

Él no tiene idea de lo que hará si Fluttershy deja de encontrarse bien. El aborto es ilegal en Equestria, pero ¿hasta qué punto? Si llama a un médico ¿los denunciara a la policía?

Duerme en un colchón frente a la cama. Como enfermero es inútil, peor que un inútil. De hecho, lo que hace no puede considerarse cuidar a nadie. Es una simple penitencia, una penitencia estúpida e inútil. En esas noches que pasa junto a ella, piensa: ¿Qué estaba haciendo el allí?, recuerda cuando le había contado la pelea con su padre, ¿Eso era ser padre? ¿Acaso, él no habría hecho lo mismo? ¿Cómo iba a saber él, que era ser un padre si el solo recordaba pequeños retazos del suyo? Fluttershy siempre le había contado sobre su padre, él no podía pensar mal de alguien sea tan bueno, que allá echo desvivido por cuidar y educar a su hija. Ella siempre hablaba bien de él. Fluttershy le debía su vida, su crianza y su educación, que han enseñado como respetarlo, él era el dueño de su obediencia, y ella era su hija. ¿Qué sabia él de ser un buen padre? Pensaba eso, y pensaba que ella, no le debía nada, incluso él había guardado esta relacion por 2 años, solo porque él queria. Pensaba, ¿Estaba bien lo que ella hacia? Para él no, pero quizás solo estaba siendo egoísta, y queria que ella se quedara con él para siempre ¿Era esto ser egoista, o era otra cosa?

A la mañana del tercer día, Fluttershy aparece en la puerta del estudio de la habitación. Pálida y tambaleante, pero completamente preparada para volver.

El la acompaña de vuelta hasta la casa donde vive, llevando la maleta y las bolsas que presumiblemente contienen las toallas y las sabanas ensangrentadas.

-¿quieres que me quede un rato?-

Ella dice que no con la cabeza.

-estaré bien- contesta.

El la besa la mejilla y se va a pie.

No ha habido por parte de ella ninguna reprobación, ninguna exigencia; incluso a pagado el aborto. De hecho Fluttershy le ha dado una lección de maneras. En cuanto a él, se ha comportado de manera vergonzosa, imposible negarlo. La poca ayuda que le ha brindado ha sido pusilánime y, lo que es peor, incompetente. Reza porque Fluttershy no se lo cuente a nadie.

No para de pensar lo que han destruido dentro del cuerpo de Fluttershy. Sin embargo, aunque saliera corriendo hacia la bahía de aquella ciudad, encontrara la criatura y la salvara del mar, ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Llevarla a casa, darle calor entre algodones, intentar cuidarla? ¿Cómo podía el, que era todavía un niño cuidar a otro?

Al pasar por las calles veía a los demás ponis. Se preguntaba ¿Cuánto de los ponis que se cruzaba cargaban con el mismo dolor?

Preferiría no volver a ver a Fluttershy. Si se quedara solo "quizás" podría ser el de antes. Pero se pasa todos los días por la casa de Fluttershy y se sienta al lado de ella, para consolarla durante un rato decoroso. Si no tiene nada que decir es porque carece de valor necesario para preguntarle a ella lo que le ocurre por dentro. Generalmente, las yeguas que pierden el potro, se aíslan del mundo y llora su perdida. "¿durante cuánto tiempo llorara? ¿Se, podrá recuperar en algún momento?" Piensa él.

En su última visitas, sentados en frente de la casa de ella, mirando hacia el camino de llegada, platica: ella le dice que no quiere volver a verlo, por el bien de los dos. Lo entiende, no necesita explicaciones, quizá no quería escucharlas. El trata de abrazarla como un último gesto de afecto, pero ella se lo impide, le pide por favor que no la toque. Él Pensaba que ya no lo quería. Ella le dice que entendería que no la quiera a volver a verla, que no quería de su lastima, ella no se merece que la trate de esa forma tan amable, que no quería causarle todas estas molestias, que ella solo era un estorbo para su vida. Le dice que no es cierto, le dice las mejores que se le ocurre, la verdad casi nada, no puede pensar claramente, está nervioso. Nunca creyó que esto pasaría. Ella no parece escucharlo, quizá cree que le está mintiendo para que se sienta mejor con ella misma. En estos días ella, se ha aislado completamente del mundo, se la ve más delgada, más triste, más fría, más distante, había perdido esa belleza que cuando la conoció. ¿Qué le había pasado? Él Se culpa de todo, siente vergüenza y odio consigo mismo. Recuerda todo lo que paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se queda callado por un tiempo. Se pregunta ¿Qué está esperando para levantarse e irse? La vuelve a mirar, ella solo mira hacía el frente, su melena cubre su rostro ¿Qué ha pasado?, ella ya no es la pony de la cual se había enamorado, y quizá nunca volverá a verla. Antes de que se valle, saca de su alforja una pequeña caja, le regala un último obsequio, envuelto en una caja. Ella lo abre. Dentro hay un bebe conejo.

-lo encontré… en la granja, estaba herido y… pude salvarlo no tiene donde quedarse y…-se detiene, le tiembla la voz. No termina la frase, y se siente como un idiota de todo lo que ha dicho.

Ella solo lo mira. Al final, le da un último beso en la mejilla y se va. Esperaba que ella lo llamara mientras se alejaba. Ella no lo hizo. Desde ese día no volvió a estar con ella.

Llega a su casa ese día, lo recuerda bien, era domingo, Applejack le informa que ha dejado la escuela para ayudarlo en la granja. Le da una larga explicación de porqué lo hace. El, solo asiente con la cabeza ¿Qué ha pasado? De repente todo su mundo se derrumba, no entiende que pasa, ajeno a la realidad que está viviendo, solo queda callado. Quiere que todo regresa a como era antes, pero sabe que no se puede dar marcha atrás, la vida solo corre en una dirección, hacia adelante, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes. No quiere ponerse a recordar lo que a hecho, hay algunas cosas que no debemos recordar, porque le harán perder la razón. Piensa que a medida que la vida avanza se hace más difícil vivir. Applejack nota que no está bien trata de que le cuente porque está así. El evade las preguntas, no quiere hablar, inventa escusas. Ahora todos hacen lo que creen que es correcto, pero ¿Qué es correcto? Dura un tiempo y al final Applejack se rinde. Ella nunca sabrá sobre lo que paso con él. Pero sentirá el cambio de su hermano. Esa noche, Big Mac no durmió pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en sus padres, en Applebloom que ya está en segundo año de la escuela, en todo lo que dijo Pinky, por fin entendió a que se refería, en todo lo que le ha dicho Applejack solo le faltaban 8 meses y terminaba la escuela pero no soportaba ver a su hermano de esa forma quizas, él tenia la culpa de esa desición, en la abuela Smith, EN FLUTTERSHY. Imágenes, voces, pensamientos que danzan en su cabeza, y que lo mantienen despierto toda la noche. Su cabeza era un caos. Llora en silencio contra su almohada. Mañana debe volver a trabajar, y fingir que nada paso.

Twilight, sale del recuerdo, siente la congoja de Big Mac. No piensa en nada, y por un momento queda en el vacío del pasillo de la mente de Big Mac. ¿Qué ha pasado? Nunca creyó imaginar este secreto. Esta triste, y cansada. Sale de la mente de Big Mac, hacia las calles. Están desoladas, y el silencio abunda. Como un condenado a muerte, camina por las calles. Lenta, pausada y tristemente, La luna llena ilumina el camino hacia la biblioteca. Era una hermosa noche, que ella quisiera no recordar. Entra en su cuerpo y se dirige con mucho cuidado hasta su habitación hace ya un tiempo que no duerme en su cama. Spike duerme en su cesta. Se dirige hacia su cama, se acomoda lentamente ente las sabanas. No puede dormir, no tiene sueño. Al igual que Big Mac en su recuerdo, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado. Figuras danzantes, se apoderan de su mente. Siente una gran presión en el pecho. Llora sobre su almohada, evitando que Spike no la escuche. Se duerme y aun esos recuerdos persisten en sus sueños. Despierta al final de una mala noche. Era otro día en poniville.

* * *

**"Escribir, es dar sentido al hecho de vivir. Trabajamos toda nuestra vida para acabar dándonos cuenta de que solo entendemos una ínfima parte. Las historias no necesitan pilas. La verdad, no necesariamente es bella, pero la voluntad de alcanzarla sí lo es. El problema es que la información, no es el entendimiento. La palabra escrita, tiene todavía el poder de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de la naturaleza humana." Nadine Gordiner. Escritora sudafricana (Nobel de literatura, 1991)**

**Pequeña recordatorio: Antes de dejar cualquier comentario o decidir a nunca más leer esta historia, desearía que leyesen el siguiente capítulo, que lo tendré escrito pasado mañana.**


	9. ultimo recuerdo

**Me suele pasar que, cuando leo un libro, suele haber términos que desconozco y que, para entender el texto, debo buscarlos. Pero, en algunos casos, los términos no sé cómo aplicarlos al texto. Por eso, dejo aquí el significado de algunos términos, para comodidad del lector.**

**SUSTITUCIÓN: se refiere a un término de psicología, que dice que: cuando una persona desea o ama mucho a una persona, y la pierde o se hace inaccesible para esta, ya sea por muerte del ser amado (u otra adversidad) que impida que estén juntos, toda el amor, cariño y deseo que esta persona tiene, cambia a otra persona u objeto más accesible. Sustituyendo al ser amado u objeto deseado. Un ejemplo: una madre que pierde la posibilidad de tener bebes, todo el amor, pasa a una mascota.**

**REGRECIÓN: también es un término Psicológico. A medida que una persona se desarrolla a lo largo de su vida, va comportándose de diferentes maneras (que se son: la manera de hablar, actuar, comportarse, etc.). Así, una persona que se comporta de una determinada manera en el presente, pudiendo ser extrovertido, sociable, amigable, etc. Retrocede su manera de pensar y comportarse, cuando enfrenta una situación anímica que le resulte incomoda o le ocasione un gran pesar anímico, la psiquis suele "regresar" a un estadio psíquico anterior de desarrollo (es decir si la persona se comporta de una manera muy sociable en la actualidad, puede regresar a un estadio anterior en que, quizás, era muy tímido, en este caso Fluttershy). Es una técnica de defensa del yo, para evitar la angustia o pesar, que genera esta situación que está viviendo.**

**DIRECTAMENTE PROPORCIONAL: es un término utilizado en matemática, química, física, etc. Significa que, cuando un valor aumenta, el otro también aumenta para que ambos valores queden iguales. Ej: 4 dividido 2 es 2. 8 dividido 4 es 2. Es decir, ambos valores aumentaron, pero el resultado queda constante.**

Twilight, había estado acongojada todo el día, no pudo concentrarse en nada ese día. Estaba en su habitación esa noche, lo que había averiguado los últimos días la dejaron sorprendida, y perturbada. Aun no podía creer lo que habían hecho en el viaje a ponyhattan. No Podía juzgar lo que había visto, si bien conocía ambas como se sentían ambas partes, nunca pudo imaginar eso de una de su amiga. Recordaba, que había empezado esta historia con la simple intención de que Big Mac y Fluttershy estuvieran juntos otra vez. Pero no creía que se hubiera separado por…eso. Que podía pensar, su cabeza era un caos, mientras pasaban las horas. No veía solución a su rompimiento. Nunca creyó encontrarse con esa situación. Escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj de pared. Pero aún se aferraba a la idea de ayudar a sus amigos. Dio un profundo respiro, y se decidió. Nuevamente estaba en las calles del pueblo y se dirigía a la casa de Fluttershy.

Las calles siempre habían estado desiertas, mientras ella investigaba. Esa noche simplemente decidió caminar, debido a que pensaba que la investigación había terminado. En el camino, pensaba en contra de su voluntad, unas cuantas explicaciones." Fluttershy, debió "sustituir" todo el amor que tenía hacia Big Mac hacia los animales. Sabiendo que la sustitución anímica, es directamente proporcional al amor que Fluttershy le tenía a Big Mac, puedo darme una idea de cuanto lo amaba. Eso explicaría porque en su casa ahora hay tantos animales y antes no había. También, el hecho de que sea tan tímida. Al volver a Poniville, después del viaje, se produjo una "regresión" psíquica a un periodo en que ella era una potra tímida. Eso explicaría el que antes ella era más sociable y menos tímida, hasta que paso eso, y tuvo que volver a ser la potra tímida de su infancia, pero ahora es peor debido a que esta fue su primera relación con un poni especial. Lo de Big Mac es fácil de explicar, también sufrió una "regresión" a un periodo más joven, donde era un potro. Probablemente en la época en el que murieron sus padres. En esa época, debió quedar muy retraído, debido al dolor y angustia que le provocó lo que paso. Incluso el mismo se expresó así, en sus pensamientos. Esto lo hizo una persona muy introvertida desde entonces que, desde el viaje a Ponihattan, solo logro agravarlo más. Eso explica, porque Big Mac es tan tímido y cerrado, ante todos y responde con Sí o con no".

Al llegar a las afueras de la casa de su amiga, levito hasta su habitación ubicada en la planta alta. Puso su cuerno en la frente de ella y Entro en sus pensamientos con desgana. Se condujo por el pasillo. Llevada por una fuerza que ella no conocía, paso por las puertas rojas que contenían los peores recuerdos de la vida de Fluttershy ¿Qué estaba buscando, después de todo? Quizá, y solo quizá, el sentimiento que le había arrastrado hasta allí era la esperanza, de encontrar por lo menos una simple buen recuerdo después de lo que paso. Encontró una puerta, con manchas negras que se movían y fusionaban sobre la cara de la puerta que estaba sellada con cadenas y seguros, pero que estaba del lado de afuera, "ese debía ser el recuerdo de todo el viaje a Ponyhattan". Miro la siguiente, Esa puerta era de un color rojo apagado, "quizás, ese era el recuerdo de lo que paso la última vez, de cuando fue la última vez que se vieron" pensó Twilight. Por más que sea un mal recuerdo, quiso saber que sintió ese día en la mente de su amiga. Entro.

Había entrado en el hall de la casa de Fluttershy por la puerta principal, había algunas cartas en el piso, Twilight lo ignoro. Se quedó al lado del sofá y espero. Fluttershy acababa de entrar por la puerta trayendo las maletas del viaje. "es lógico, estoy al lado de la puerta del viaje a Ponyhattan". Fluttershy Noto las cartas y las levanto. Dejo sus maletas al lado de la puerta y cerro suavemente la puerta, se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó; dejando las cartas sobre la mesa de té que tenía en frente. Solo estaba sentada, tratando de no recordar nada del viaje. Cerró los ojos. Quería llorar, pero a pesar de que estaba sola aguantaba las lágrimas. Respiro profundamente, "todo termino, ya no queda nada que hacer" pensó ella; y abrió los ojos, y agarro las cartas de la mesa. Empezó a mirarlas una a una, tratando de distraerse. Pasaron dos cartas, y ella simplemente las dejaba sobre la mesa. Pero una carta hizo que abriera grandemente los ojos, sintiendo un frio en toda su espalda. Twilight observo esto y se puso detrás de ella. La carta era de su padre. La fecha era, exactamente el día en que se habían ido a ponyhattan. Ella rápidamente la abrió, y empezó a leer. La carta decía:

"Querida hija, escucha lo siento por la discusión que tuvimos ese día. Algunas veces, olvido que tú ya no eres una potra, has crecido. Pero cuando te miro, aún recuerdo aquel día en que viniste a nuestras vidas. Cuando te cargue por primera vez. Fuiste una bendición para nosotros, y ese día me prometí que siempre te cuidaría. Tu madre me ha hablado después de que te hemos visitado. Lamento, todo lo que te dije y espero que me perdones. Yo, no quería decir nunca las cosas que te dije, pero estaba enojado, nunca creí que tuvieras un pony especial. Has crecido, y debo dejar de tratarte como a una niña. Ya tienes tus propias decisiones, tus propios amigos, tu propia casa…tu propia vida, y yo no debo meterme en ella. Sabes que siempre te querré, como la primera vez que llegaste a nuestras vidas y, sin importar con quien quieres estar, tú siempre serás mi hija y que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que tú decidas hacer. Si quieres estar con, ese pony especial, yo lo aceptare si eso te hace feliz. Te amo mucha hija, nunca lo olvides.

Tu padre."

Fluttershy, termino de leer de esto y dejo caer la carta al suelo, quedo sin aliento. Lentamente, Se cubrió su rostro con ambos cascos. Empezó a llorar desgarradoramente. Empezó a recordar desde el momento en que conoció a Big Mac hasta el viaje a ponyhattan. En un relámpago, de imágenes lo vio. Su vientre empezó a doler. Ya no tenía consuelo.

Twilight empezó a llorar con ella. Comprendió el dolor que ella sentía. Ella quería abrazarla, pero se detuvo, no podía. Se quedó en su lugar tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que desbordaban sus mejillas. Twilight se sintió desgarrada por dentro, no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó con su amiga, en la habitación.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- decía Twilight en voz baja y entre lágrimas con voz trémula.

No pudo aguantar más y abrazo a su amiga. Fluttershy, se quedó sentada de la misma forma. Twilight sintió el cuerpo de su amiga. Ya no le importaba si podía verla en el recuerdo o no, solo quería consolar a su amiga. Quería acompañarla en su dolor y decirle que no estaba sola, que podía contar con ella. Estuvieron así por un tiempo largo. Fluttershy, recordaba fragmentos de la relación. Su primer beso, las caminatas por el pueblo, los atardeceres que veían juntos. Cada buen recuerdo emergía de lo más profundo de su mente para luego volver a desaparecer. También, recordaba lo del viaje, la llegada a la ciudad, la casa, el sofá. Esos recuerdos permanecían por más tiempo antes de esconderse. En eso, escuchaba el llanto de un bebe. Twilight también lo oía, pero sabía que era la imaginación de Fluttershy. Eso fue peor para ella. Podía sentir la culpa de la misma forma que su amiga.

Quedaron abrasadas, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Twilight, sintió todo el calvario, toda la culpa y dolor de su amiga. Al final ella había terminado de llorar. Quedo sentada en el sofá, con la cara entre sus cascos y sus codos acollados en sus rodillas, su larga melena cubría, su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. "es mi culpa" empezó a escuchar Twilight, era la voz de su amiga.

-"Es mi culpa, todo esto… es mi culpa…yo…yo si tan solo hubiera esperado…si tan solo hubiera dicho a papá…que salía con Big Mac..." la voz se detuvo empezó a escuchar nuevamente el llanto de su amiga "Big Mac…el…el…él debe odiarme…yo sé lo que sintió…él nunca me perdonara…todo lo que le hice…yo lo obligue…yo lo obligue a que me acompañara…él no tenía nada que ver…era mi problema…no la de él, y ahora…y ahora ya no está…después de todo lo que hiso por mi…después de cómo me trato…como me cuido…todo lo que hiso por mi…y yo le pago de esta…de esta forma…que clase de pony especial soy…él se merece algo mejor…alguien que este con él…no como yo…una maldita egoísta…quiero verlo feliz…no…no le contare sobre la carta…¿de que servirá?…lo ilusione tanto con una familia…él ya ha sufrido mucho…esto no se compara en nada con lo que él aguanta todos los días" sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre bajo "él perdió a sus padres…y ahora…y ahora por mi culpa…¡por mi culpa perdió a su hijo!...después de todo lo que perdió…no, no se lo diré…¿de que servirá?...si lo digo solo le hare más mal…¿Quién puede perdonar algo así?...no quiero verlo triste…no quiero verlo mal…no quiero…no quiero…¡no quiero!...es mejor si me odia…es mejor… que yo tenga que sufrir…celestia ya no quiero vivir…no quiero…"twilight se estremeció con esto último.

-no amiga-comenzó ella -no, no es tu culpa Big Mac…él te ama…tú no tienes que sufrir esto…ningún pony debe. Él siempre te querrá, tu eres su pony especial…-se calló, sabía que ella no podía escucharla.

-¡porque¡-empezó a gritar Fluttershy dejando ver su rostro, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos -porque, porque, ¡¿ porque aún estoy viva?¡, no quiero vivir-Fluttershy empezó a golpear el sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Twilight se apartó.-porque Celestia, ¡quiero morir!... haaaa- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Esto hizo que Twilight se asustara. Luego, Fluttershy quedo recostada sobre el sofá, con los ojos lagrimosos mirando hacia la nada. Aun podía escucharse un pequeño llanto. Simplemente quedo así un tiempo. Lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse. Twilight se quedó en un extremo de su habitación, observando a su amiga. Podía entenderlo, todo ese sufrimiento reprimido durante el viaje, Debido a que Fluttershy no quería preocupar a Big Mac, era liberado en ese momento. Twilight fue viendo como lentamente la habitación se fue oscureciendo. Su amiga ni se movió en horas. Ella se acercó para verla. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pero ya no lloraba. Sentía uno espasmos en su vientre, que la hacían estremecer ligeramente. Pero ella no parecía reaccionar. Volvió a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, pero esta vez a la distancia. Se quedó un poco más de tiempo, mientras veía como iba oscureciendo cada vez más.

-lo amo- empezó a decir Fluttershy en un susurro casi inaudible, que hiso que Twilight tenga que acercarse para oírla-yo sé que lo amo, y siempre amare a Big Mac…quisiera que me perdonara…pero sé que nunca lo hará- guardo silencio.

-Fluttershy-con tono lastimoso susurro Twilight.

-no puedo, decirle de la carta…-con un tono más bajo aun- No, sé que nunca me perdonara… Solo, no puedo… Quisiera, tan solo por un minuto volver a estar con él… y volver a ser feliz… Que todo esto… nunca hubiera pasado… Pero no lo merezca…no lo merezco.-cerro los ojos.

Estaba muy cansada, su cuerpo entero le dolía, y empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, pero ella permanecía en silencio.

Pensando que el recuerdo había terminado Twilight Se levantó y salió del recuerdo. Quedo en el pasillo. Miro las otras puertas, pensando en su amiga. Se preguntaba ¿Si realmente podía ayudarla? ¿Qué hacer?

-la carta, eso es la carta. Si Big Mac, se entera de lo que decía la carta, él lo entenderá y volverán a estar juntos. Sí, yo he estado en los pensamientos de él, y sé que él también le perdonara.

Esta pequeña idea, nacida de la última esperanza de ella y tomada por una breve meditación, (como suele suceder a menudo las decisiones que tomamos o no son racionales o están basadas en análisis deficientes de las consecuencias de elección suele llevarnos a un lio), hizo sonreír a Twilight. "rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder". Salió de la mente de su amiga y lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a su cuerpo. Miro el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de la sala. Eran las 5 y 38 de la mañana, había pasado 6 horas en la mente de su amiga se sentía muy cansada, pero aun así salió de su hogar. "debo apresurarme, sé que Big Mac debe madrugar para cosechar, quizá ya este en los campos" salió trotando de la biblioteca en dirección de la granja Apple. Los primeros rayos de la aurora empezaban a salir en el horizonte.

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, el Puzzle están terminados, pero antes de leer el último capitulo, quisiera juntar todas las piezas y explicar algunas cosas.**

**La razón, si se llegaron a preguntar alguna vez, de que tarde tanto en terminar a historia, es simple: para mí, escribir un cuento es como un acto de relojería, cada parte debe coincidir y funcionar perfectamente con todo. Lo que escribí en el párrafo 1 tiene que mantenerse en el párrafo 87. No se puede contradecir, pues eso sería hacerle trampa al lector.**

**Las piezas, eran los personajes, y el contexto la imagen a armar.**

**Pero, esta historia, es más compleja de lo que parece a simple vista, debido a que era más una trama psicológica que romántica, y esto estaba implícitamente. La pregunta no es si vieron las piezas, o si solucionaron el Puzzle. Si no, ¿Qué historia estaban leyendo? ¿La romántica, o la Psicológica? pues, cada uno lee lo que quiere leer. **

**Para que lo entiendan mejor:**

**1)En algunas partes de la historia había términos propios de Psicología, como la definición de recuerdo, y el de duelo común y Angustia patológica.**

**2)En la historia se exploraba el "Constructivismo" que es una filosofía del aprendizaje**

**Tiene como premisa: Que como producto de nuestras experiencias, construimos una propia comprensión del mundo en que vivimos, es decir, nuestras propias verdades, carácter y pensamiento social (identidad), así como los afectivos, creando así nuestra propia realidad. Esto está muy influenciado por los grupos sociales en donde vivimos. Por eso en la historia se exploran 3 formas de pensar distintas (la de Fluttershy, La de Big Mac y la de Twilight).**

**Por eso la trama de "entrar" en la mente y "Explorar" sus recuerdos.**

**Un claro ejemplo de constructivismo, son los géneros musicales: El Rock, habla de la rebelión contra el sistema, el rap, sobre la crítica de la sociedad, romántica sobre el amor, etc.**

** 3)Se exploraban el "complejo de Electra" y "El complejo de Edipo" utilizados en Psicoanálisis.**

**El complejo de Edipo, en términos simples es cuando se produce un enamoramiento del hijo hacia su madre y viceversa en el complejo de Electra. Estos conflictos provocan una ambivalencia de amor/odio y sentimientos amorosos y hostiles hacia los padres. Esto esta implícitamente introducido cuando Fluttershy y Big Mac, hablan sobre sus padres.**

**A modo de ejemplo: Algunas líneas argumentales de 2 Fanfics, que describen inconscientemente estos complejos.**

**A)Big Mac, salva a Fluttershy, de ser aplastada por un árbol en una tormenta, y luego ella se enamora de él. Piensa esto: ella está viva gracias a "Big Mac", ahora la parte inconsciente: Ella también está viva gracias a "su padre".**

**B) Versión humanizada: El padre de Fluttershy, muere en un accidente cuando ella era una niña, y ella llora en un parque, Big Mac la descubre y cuida, pues él también perdió a su padre, pasa el tiempo y Fluttershy se enamora de él. Piensa esto: Ella pierde a su figura paterna, Big Mac la "Cuida" en el momento que ella más necesita (una figura protectora), y se produce una "Sustitución" de la figura protectora original (Su padre muerto) inaccesible para ella, a su reemplazo (Big Mac) accesible.**

**4)La teoría de las relaciones objétales de Ronal Fairbairn.**

** Para ponerlo simple, su teoría dice que el aparato Psíquico es como "un mundo interno" o "teatro". Además, del supuesto de que los seres humanos buscan relacionarse con otras personas, creando este teatro interno. Estas personas (Con las que el sujeto se relacionara), van a pasar a ser en la psiquis "objetos internos" que no son más que representaciones mentales, o de ciertas partes de ellas. Las "partes" de la psiquis pasan a ser los roles que cada objeto cumple, mientras que las "fuerzas" psíquicas son los libretos, inconscientes que siguen los objetos. El objeto de este drama interno es el SELF o Sí-mismo. Desde luego, los objetos internos NO son exactamente iguales a las figuras reales en las que se fundan: están deformadas por las emociones y la fantasía. Por ej: una persona que no nos cae bien, pasa a ser para nosotros la peor persona del planeta. Así, convertimos a nuestros amantes en nuestros padres, a nuestros hijos en versiones de nosotros mismos y nuestros amigos en nuestros hermanos. Esto último está muy influenciado por el "Complejo de Edipo" y el de "Electra" (Debido a que de ellos se forma el amor y relaciones importantes), debido a que siempre tendemos a "llenar" los vacíos emocionales de nuestra vida (como lo dijo un gran lector). Esto se puede ver, cuando Big Mac, reemplaza la figura de su padre por la de "Edward" y que "Fluttershy" pasa a ser su figura materna (Pues ella le brinda el cariño y protección, que él perdió cuando era chico), y que Fluttershy se enamorar a primera vista de Big Mac reemplazando a la del padre. Recuerden que ella era NU-E-VA y necesitaba una figura paterna. Además, de que la "Urgencia" de enamorarse es un impulso bilógico, como el hambre, la sed, el sueño, etc.**

**En cada puerta que entraba Twilight era, por así decirlo, un acto de esa obra interna.**

**5)La parte en que Pinkie Pie, habla de una manera tan analítica, era una alegoría sobre el concepto de persona (Persona en latín significa máscara) en la psicología analítica de Gustav Jung.**

**En su teoría hay dos partes de la persona. Primero, la persona (Máscara) social, en que actuamos para ser aceptados en la sociedad. La segunda, persona (Mascara) YO, es el actuar de una persona cuando está sola, es decir su verdadero comportamiento. Tanto uno como otro es necesario para vivir bien, y una sobre identificación con cualquiera de estas partes puede llevar a un peligro potencial. Ej: Si uno se sobre identifica con su persona social, pasa a ser extremadamente vanidosa y preocuparse solo su imagen, sintiendo que esta constituye la totalidad de su personalidad, o si se sobre identifica con la otra persona YO, se desconecta de la realidad, siendo desconsiderado, frio, etc.**

**Pinkie, tiene dos personalidades características que se puede ver gracias a que cambia su pelo de ondulado a lacio. Esto se ve en fiesta para una, en que su persona social, falla y debe volver a formarlo, desde la persona YO (recordar que ella tenía el pelo lacio, cuando era una niña ese es su persona YO). Pero justo en ese episodio, se produce un cuadro de Psicosis delirante, pues para ella era intolerable que sus amigas la dejaran, escapando de la realidad, parcialmente y generando amigos inanimados, que hablaban. Este tipo de psicosis es común de ver en pequeños pueblos. Un ejemplo, es que cuando una madre pierde a su hijo de bebe, hamaca un pedazo de madera, como si fuera su bebe perdido, esta madre escapa de la realidad totalmente debido a que el dolor emocional se hace intolerable (Si lo sé, un ejemplo muy extremo). Eso se llama Psicosis, con un cuadro de "locura alucinatoria" en psicoanálisis. Con esto no quiero decir que Pinkie este loca (Bueno, tanto, tanto, no) sino que es un ejemplo de psicosis clásica, de una persona dependiente, pues ella es dependiente, debido a que necesita celebrar las fiestas de los demás constantemente para ser feliz, llegando a olvidarse del suyo y depender de la felicidad ajena, para su propia felicidad. Esto se ve claramente en el episodio cuando Pinkie no sabe con quien pasar el día: Ir a nadar con Rainbow Dash, ayudar en la granja con Applejack, etc.**

**A pesar de todo esto, ella tiene periodos de lucidez en donde analiza la situación correctamente (Cuando los Paras-Prites invaden Poniville donde ella fue la única que sabía cómo ahuyentarlos, en la película EG donde explica de donde viene Twilight, son los ejemplos en que se basan esta idea) Recuerden, que inteligencia, es diferente a seriedad o madures. En nuestra vida, podemos encontrarnos con personas muy inteligentes, pero a la vez, con una actitud poco seria (Casi infantil, por así decirlo).**

**Claro, esto solo son algunas características en las que me base, pues ella es un personaje muy complejo (Como lo describió un gran lector), y el lector puede o no estar de acuerdo con esto.**

**6)El hechizo que usa Twilight durante toda la historia, los humanos lo inventamos. Claro que no es un hechizo, sino que se llama HIPNOSIS, utilizada en Psicología. En el segundo capítulo dice: "Recuerda, que si la persona está soñando, tendrás libertad de entrar en sus recuerdos, sin temor a que te descubra. Aunque te acerques mucho a él en su recuerdo".**

**7)También, la parte de que Twilight, debe "duplicarse" y meterse en la vida de otros es una alegoría de la "Identificación proyectiva". La identificación proyectiva es cuando ponemos nuestras fantasías y deseos en otras personas con el fin de que cambie para nosotros. Es como poner una parte de nosotros en el interior de otros, y esto lo hacemos todo el tiempo.**

**8) )En los deseos humanos, se dividen en 2 partes, siempre hablando en términos psicológicos:**

**Deseos ambiciosos, donde una persona quiere ser, por ejemplo un Actor, tener fama, dinero, completar sus estudios, ser profesional, tener una casa, auto, etc.**

** Deseos eróticos, donde una persona quiere casarse, tener hijos, que la persona que le guste se enamore de él/ella, etc.**

**Una construcción auxiliar simple: tenemos dos botellas, de dos litros cada uno, cargadas hasta la mitad las dos: uno será las de los Deseos Ambiciosos y el otro de los eróticos. Cuando nos enamoramos profundamente de alguien, "puede pasar que" todo nuestro deseo (Energía psíquica) pasa, de la botella de deseos ambiciosos a la de los deseos eróticos. Si nos empeñamos en sobresalir en algo, pasa lo contrario. Es como si tomaran el veneno de amor, de las Cutiemarck Crusaders, y pasaran de una botella a otra.**

**En la parte donde Twilight, descubre que la casa de Fluttershy no había animales, es por que pasa la transmisión de casi todos los deseos ambiciosos a la de eróticos, pasando a estar muy enamorada de Big Mac. Es por eso que, bueno ustedes saben lo que paso.**

**Esto también explica, la parte de identificación proyectiva, debido a que Twilight, en la serie solo se ocupa de satisfacer sus deseos ambiciosos (Es princesa y tiene un castillo) pero no los otros, como si no le importaran (la película, cuando se encuentra con Flash Sentry), pero estos deseos no pueden desaparecer, o pasarse totalmente a la otra botella. Es por eso que Twilight, se entusiasma tanto en ayudar a su amiga, al descubrir que salía con alguien. Esto se ve implícitamente, cuando ella decide preguntar indirectamente a Pinkie sobre su relación, quise dar a entender que presten atención, pues esto (esconder el verdadero significado) saldría implícito en casi toda la historia. También, ¿no les pareció extraño que recapacitara tan poco en entrar a los recuerdos de su amiga sabiendo que esto estaba mal, y luego profundiza tanto en su investigación llegando al punto de excederse? Y la parte en que le da a Spike, el libro rojo, simbólicamente representa, tanto que ella le oculta algo, como al lector, que está ocultando sus verdaderos deseos inconscientes.**

**9) La cuestión, de "Relatividad moral" en la historia.**

**La moral (viene de MORES) significa "Costumbre", que son las reglas o normas que rige el comportamiento de un ser humano en relación a la sociedad, así mismo y todo lo que lo rodea. Por eso es relativa, ya que los valores o normas que para uno son correctos, para otros pueden no serlo. Debido a que esta se basa en los valores que dicta la conciencia, que a su vez está basado en costumbres aprendidas.**

**En la adolescencia (edad que tienen los personajes principales), la moral actúa más intensamente en el individuo, pues debe ser asimilada y construida por este y se produce lo que se llama "Relatividad moral".**

**Esto es característico de la "rebeldía" en la adolescencia, o porque en esa etapa los hijos se llevan, a veces, mal con sus padres. Esto es una parte muy importante en el desarrollo de los individuos. Además, es un tema constante en todo la historia, piénsalo: Todos los personajes debieron cuestionarse ¿Qué era para ellos, lo correcto?**

**10)Todos los personajes que aparecieron, eran necesarios, pues incluso los personajes secundarios, cumplían un papel importante en toda la historia, piénsenlo.**

**11)la relación de la edad, pues Fluttershy era menor que Big Mac. Esto era una parte importante de la historia. Pues, en la adolescencia se ven que algunas jóvenes, salen con personas más grandes que ellas. Al igual que el problema en que ellos se ven envueltos, es algo que puede pasar, y casi nadie habla de eso por ser un tema muy serio, sobre todo en la adolescencia. Quise mostrar, a estos personajes, de carne, hueso y sentimientos, en una época de la vida muy difícil para cualquiera, que se asemeje lo más posible a la vida que se pueda, con todo lo que eso involucra: capas de sentir amor, deseo, lujuria, dolor, angustia, depresión, soledad, abandono, curiosidad, pensar, juzgar, perdonar, tener esperanza, dejarse llevar por su imaginación de ser felices, pensar en el futuro, recordar el pasado, sentir cansancio, sentir dudas, pensar en los demás, etc. Piénsalo: Fluttershy no era una reina, o una diosa, o alguien destacado en Poniville, ni debía salvar a Equestria de su perdición, solo era Fluttershy, un personaje más en toda Poniville, al igual que Big Mac, no era un dios, o un príncipe, mucho menos alguien importante, o alguien que sea el más inteligente, solo era un poni más en la ciudad. Ese era el desafío para mí, mostrar que una buena historia, no necesariamente tiene que contar como alguien importante, debe salvar al mundo, y quise hacerlo tan humanos, como los que leen esta historia. Pido perdón, si algún lector no quiso leer esta parte, o le llego a disgustar.**

**12)Me dirán "Las Cutiemarck es el símbolo de lo que un poni es (Su especialidad)". Lo sé, pero aunque tengan una Cutiemarck, en la serie los personajes deben pasar por todo los desafíos que les da la vida.**

**13)Hubo una parte implícita de la biblia, que creo que no debieron verla, pues era el pasaje, cuando Abraham debe matar a su hijo, cuando dios le pide que lo haga, (La parte de Fluttershy cuando pelea con su padre, y la parte que dice: ella siempre había hecho todo por complacer a su padre) De eso se trataba el capítulo del viaje a Ponihattan y este capítulo. Además, de dar un nombre simbólico del conejo "Engel", se tuvo que tener en cuenta. Esto fue inspirado del libro "Temor y temblor" del filósofo Kierkegaard. En su libro, el filósofo pregunta ¿Que habrá pasado en la mente de Abraham cuando iba hacia el monte Moría, a sacrificar a su hijo? Y dice que el debió sentir una completa soledad, abandono y angustia, Pues no podía decírselo a nadie. OJO, él es un filósofo existencialista defensor del cristianismo (Personalmente, el mejor) Además, también me base en el libro "Juventud" de J. M. Coetzee (Ganador del premio nobel de literatura), donde el personaje vive lo mismo que Big Mac.**

**14)Si se preguntaron por la advertencia, o que lo que escribí no fue perturbador, es debido a que, yo no conozco quien está leyendo esta historia del otro lado. Si es una niña de 10 años, o un joven de 17, y no quisiera hacerle pensar de estos temas a una niña de 10. Además, en esto depende la Subjetividad de cada uno.**

**Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué explique todo esto ahora? Simple, solo un creador, conoce bien los detalles de su creación, y que una buena historia, siempre debe enseñar o hacer sentir algo a su lector. Por eso, mi buen lector, teniendo todo esto en cuenta, ¿Qué historia estabas leyendo?**

**Es mi primer Fanfic largo, y admito que tuve muchos errores: Como no sabía cómo se escribía Pinkie, o SugarCube Corner, o si era Ponihattan o Manehattan, o los errores de ortografía. Pues en esta historia, quería que fuera fiel a la serie (lo mejor que pude), por eso tuve que hacer un análisis profundo de los personajes. Por eso, agradeceré sus críticas, si me excedí con la trama Romántica/psicológica (debido a que esta historia se trataba más, desde la mente de los personajes, que lo que ocurría en la realidad), si hubo partes que no les gusto, o si quieren que escriba de otra forma más simple, o quieren mandarme al diablo por escribir una historia así, será bienvenido.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, no solo leyeron la historia, sino también la entendieron.**

**Bueno, me queda escribir el final, los que quieran leer el último, desde ya muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y me disculpo nuevamente sí hubo algo que los ofendiera en la historia.**

**Postdata: en esta explicación deje 2 pistas que cuentan el final.**


	10. Esperanza

"si Big Mac lo sabe entonces, quizá esta historia pueda terminar bien. No, ¡él tiene derecho a saber!, y él la perdonara. Lo sé, el perdonara los errores de la misma forma que Fluttershy lo hiso. Él tiene que saber lo de la carta, y entenderá porque Fluttershy no le había dicho nada. Pues, era para protegerlo." Twilight se dirigía hacia sweep Apple acres, pensando estas cosas. Las casas de las calles aún estaban oscuras, debido a que aún era muy temprano. La granja no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Twilight, se apresuró. "pero ¿qué le diré? No, le diré la verdad, él lo entenderá. Si es necesario. Debo apresurarme… pero que ¿Rarity?"

Rarity estaba en medio del camino, impidiendo el paso de Twilight, y mirándola fijamente. Twilight, se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de la boutique carrusel de Rarity. Ella estaba de pie frente a ella separada un par de metros.

-¿qué haces levantada a esta hora Twilight?- pregunto Rarity, con ligera sorna. Mirándola seriamente.

Twilight no esperaba encontrarse a nadie esta hora, y mucho menos a Rarity.

-Rarity,… yo estaba… -No tenía una respuesta para eso.

-Estabas lleno a contarle a Big Mac lo que habías descubierto en el recuerdo de Fluttershy-ella no quito su mirada de Twilight.- ¿Creías, que contándole sobre la carta que ella había recibido de sus padres, esperarías que estén nuevamente juntos? ¿Es eso Twilight?-

Twilight la miro como con los ojos muy abiertos, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Solo tartamudeo

-¿Co…mo…co…mo…como...lo…. como lo sabes?

-Twilight tenemos que hablar- sentencio Rarity-necesito que pases, sé que no quieres estar en la calle para escuchar lo que te tengo que decir.-Rarity entro en la boutique, seguida de Twilight.

Twilight sentía escalofrió, miedo y vergüenza, pero aun así, caminaba en la casa de Rarity. "¡Ella lo sabe, ella lo sabe, ella lo sabe!...no…no…no…Celestia, esto no puede pasar…" pensaba Twilight. Rarity, la condujo hasta la cocina que tenía detrás de la sala de trabajo. Se acercó hasta la mesa, que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Se sentó en la silla, con un ademan indico a Twilight que se sentara. Ella lo hizo. Quedaron enfrentadas, una a otra.

-Twilight- comenzó Rarity con un tono displicente. Pero fue interrumpida por Twilight

-escucha Rarity yo solo quería ayudar…. Sé, que no debí violar la intimidad de Fluttershy, pero lo hice con buenas intenciones- Twilight hablaba muy rápido, atropellaba las palabras de una manera desarticulada que casi no se entendía.

-Twilight-

-Por favor Rarity, no me juzgues. Yo solo quería ayudar a una amiga… Tu sabes que yo haría, cualquier cosa por ayudar a una amiga…Pinkie me había contado lo de ellos, me había dicho que ellos habían sido muy felices juntos…-se estaba hiperventilando.

-Twilight-

-Yo quería que ellos, volvieran a ser felices… yo quería verlos felices…ellos tiene derecho, tú también eres amiga de Fluttershy…lo hice por una amiga… por favor entiéndeme… ¿tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar…?-

Casi sin aliento, termino Twilight de decir todo esto. Puso su cabeza entre sus cascos apoyando sus codos en la mesa, hundiendo su cabeza, mientras su melena, ocultando su rostro y, entre las aberturas que dejaba ver su rostro, Miro a Rarity. Ella estaba con la misma expresión seria en su rostro. Se hiso un corto, silencio. Rarity sin quitar la mirada de Twilight comenzó.

-Twilight yo entiendo perfectamente, lo que sientes.

Twilight, la miro sorprendida.

-Entiendo que quisiste ayudar a una amiga. Pero nada justifica invadir la vida personal de otros ponis-Miro a Twilight que volvia a ocultar su rostro en sus cascos, guardo unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Sabes cómo supe que estabas haciendo?-dijo Rarity, mirando hacia abajo, y luego volvió a mirar a Twilight- Yo vi que tú estabas cansada, no estabas bien, dije a Spike que me avisara de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, y él me aviso, una noche fui a ver qué es lo que te estaba pasando. Hay te encontré con los ojos cerrados. Primero pensé, que te habías dormido sentada, me llamo la atención. Te llame pero tú no contestabas, pero cuando vi de cerca note que había un libro que estaba frente tuyo. Lo mire, era extraño, mire más de cerca y leí, _hechizo de los espías de la luna_ era un nombre extraño para un hechizo normal. Continué leyendo _este hechizo fue utilizado por los espías de las tribus de los unicornios de la luna para espiar los recuerdos de los demás pueblos en época de guerra, y más tarde por los espías de la princesa luna. Usado como instrumento de interrogación. Actualmente es usado por los médicos de Equestria en sanatorios mentales. Recuerda La magia debe usarse siempre para la ayuda de uno mismo y para los demás_. Quede estupefacta, ¿Qué estabas haciendo leyendo libros de magia de espías? Luego, pregunte a Spike si era la primera vez que leías este libro. El me respondió que no, eso me alarmo. También me entrego un libro que "supuestamente" le dijiste que estabas leyendo, y que cuando se lo diste, estaba cerrado con un candado en forma de corazón-guardo silencio unos momentos, y cambio su rostro a uno de sorpresa y enojo- Ese libro era una novela para ponis mayores, pensé ¿Cómo diablos Twilight pudo darle un libro así, a Spike que todavía es un bebe? Y peor aún ¿Cómo ibas a leer algo así?-cambio nuevamente de expresión, a una seria- Luego le dije ¿Cómo sabia él que no estabas leyendo ese libro por primera vez? Me contesto que cuando estabas en trance, el venía a ver, se preguntó "¿Por qué te quedabas tanto tiempo estudiando durante todos estos días a la noche?" Ahí fue cuando te encontró con ese libro. Le dije a Spike que no te contara nada de esta visita- guardo un minuto de silencio, y miro a Twilight para ver su expresión- No le conté nada a las chicas de lo que te descubrí haciendo, porque yo no podía creerlo tampoco. Más tarde, Pinkie me conto, que te había dicho sobre ellos. Y no fue más que conectar dos ideas, y entendí que estabas haciendo. No podía creerlo, o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo. Ayer, por la mañana, Spike vino aquí, para contarme que esa noche estabas llorando, e intentando que él no se diera cuenta de que lo hacías, pero después, entre sueños murmurabas: "Bebe, Fluttershy, Big Mac, No lo Hagan, ¿Porque?"-Se detuvo, unos momentos, y miro hacia abajo-¡Celestia!, no quiero saber si estabas en la mente de Fluttershy o Big Mac, cuando viste "Eso".

Twilight agacho la cabeza, como si la estuvieran regañando estaba roja de vergüenza. Pero no interrumpió a Rarity. Ella estaba diciendo todo lo que ella había pensado durante tanto tiempo, cuando asía esto. Ella se había culpado, de la misma forma que Rarity la culpaba. Pero solo al escuchar a Rarity, sentía vergüenza de ella misma. Levanto la cabeza de sus cascos y con voz temblorosa y quebradiza, dijo:

-Rarity, yo solo quería ayudar. No tenía malas intenciones, tú bien sabes que nunca usaría mi magia para lastimar a alguien- Sus ojos se veían llorosos.

-Lo se querida, pero no tenías derecho a ver la vida personal de Fluttershy o Big Mac, sin su consentimiento, Twilight, ¿No pensaste en eso?

Twilight volvió a poner su cara contra sus cascos, evitando mirar a Rarity. Se hiso nuevamente un silencio incómodo.

-Twilight, Sé que a veces nos equivocamos, cuando queremos ayudar a alguien, pues hay bien que nace del mal, pero también hay mal que nace del bien- empezó a escuchar un débil llanto- Pero escucha, yo también quise hacer lo mismo que tu cuando me entere de la carta de Fluttershy. Yo fui una de las primeras amigas de ella-Twilight recordó aquellos primeros recuerdos-, nos teníamos mucha confianza. Pero de un día a otro, deje de verla por la ciudad, me pareció extraño. Cuando fui a verla un día, note que estaba muy delgada y triste, le pregunte: ¿Qué le había pasado?-guardo silencio y volvió a mirar hacia abajo-. Ese día Fluttershy me conto todo lo del, "viaje a ponyhattan", yo no podía creerlo. Quede estupefacta, y quise ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo-Twilight recordó ese sentimiento cuando había visto el recuerdo de la pelea con su padre de Fluttershy- Ella me conto toda la historia. Desde que empezaron a salir, las salidas, las cosas que se contaban cuando salían, la muerte de los padres de Big Mac, la pelea con su padre, hasta lo de la carta y lo de Engel-miro a Twilight- Entre lágrimas, me conto lo que decía, incluso me mostro que estaba todavía guardada en un cajón, en un momento ella se quebró, y empezó a llorar, contándome que hubo momentos en los que ella no quería vivir e intento…-no lo dijo, pero miro a Twilight, descubriendo que ella entendía lo que paso esa tarde- Yo la abrace, parecía una pesadilla, no sabía que decirle o que hacer. Es más, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, "vivir algo así". Pero yo no fui corriendo hasta la casa de Big Mac para decirle, sobre lo de la carta e intentar arreglar todo quedando como una heroína para una amiga. Fue más por respeto hacia Fluttershy, si ella tomo esa decisión, debemos respetar las decisiones que toman nuestras amigas-guardo silencio unos momentos- Ellos, habían tenido su, historia juntos. Pero no termino bien, y nosotros no podemos juzgarlos por lo que hicieron o las decisiones que tomaron. Tampoco pueden corregir el pasado. Eran aun unos niños- Rarity miro a Twilight. Dejo de escuchar ese llanto.

Twilight escucho a Rarity en silencio, ocultando sus lágrimas e intentando que ella no la viera. Cuando escucho que eran unos niños, recordó todas las esperanzas que tenía Big Mac sobre ellos, "Tener una familia".

-Yo pensé como tu Twilight. Quería decirle a Big Mac, que Fluttershy todavía lo amaba. Que tenía esperanza de volver a estar juntos. Pero que no lo decía, porque ella pensaba que él estaba enojado con ella, que había quedado resentido por lo que ella le había hecho a hacer. La muerte de su primer hijo. Ella no podía mirarlo a la cara, después de lo que había hecho. Incluso no podía verse ella en un espejo. No sé por qué pensaba eso, la verdad. Pensé en ir corriendo a contarle como se sentía, todo lo que le estaba pasando incluso de la carta. Sé que él lo entendería, y volverían a estar juntos- miro a su amiga y se levantó para acercarse a ella acercando una silla y sentándose al lado de su amiga, y con vos más suave continuo- Twilight lo pensé, y sé que tú también lo pensaste. No te estoy reprochando nada, porque yo lo pensé como tú, somos ponis y siempre pensamos en hacer lo mejor para uno mismo, y para los demás, como nuestras amigas- Rarity acabo de hablar y se levantó. Ahora Twilight la miraba. Rarity, Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la cocina y quedo mirando a través de ella, como se presentaba el nuevo día. Twilight, la observo, sentía menos vergüenza. Con una pequeña curiosidad pregunto:

- ¿Por qué?- con un hilo de voz lo dijo, casi no se escuchó.

Rarity no contesto, solo siguió mirando la ventana. Twilight se dio cuenta de esto y, como un látigo golpeo su cabeza, recordó. Todos los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos. Esos momentos estaban guardados en lo más profundo de los recuerdos de ellos. También el dolor que Fluttershy había sentido al perderlo. También en el dolor de perder a un hijo, con el dolor de vientre que actuaba como una asociación al recuerdo de Big Mac. Incluso lo que había dicho Pinkie. En eso se depositó toda su atención. "Pero si te pones a observarlos, más detenidamente, puedes ver que en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, aun se aman….cuando una pareja se separa, nunca se olvidan todo lo que vivieron juntos, esos son los recuerdos más felices de los ponis, y que cada uno necesita un tiempo para reponerse de la ruptura. No es algo que se lleve fácil. Incluso algunas parejas vuelven a estar juntas de nuevo…"

-ho- susurro Twilight. Mirando fijo hacia la nada.

-Twilight- replico Rarity- has entendido verdad. Ellos aún se aman. Pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos, porque las relaciones llevan tiempo sanar. Es algo que todo poni debe aprender por experiencia propia, porque algunas cosas solo pasan una vez, y cada vivencia tiene su aprendizaje. Incluso la duración de una relación, no es seguro al cien por ciento. No sabemos cómo reaccionara Fluttershy que le cuenten a Big Mac lo de la carta que ella no quiere que sepa. Es mas no sabemos cómo reaccionara Big Mac, y si vuelven a estar juntos de nuevo - Rarity volvió a tomar asiento- sé que tú y yo, queríamos ayudar a una amiga, al igual que muchos ponis. Pero sé que ellos volverán a estar nuevamente, juntos con el tiempo. De eso no hay ninguna duda.

Ella la escucho y la miro.

-¿cómo lo sabes Rarity?-.

Rarity la miro de una manera, dulce y cálida, como si estuviera mirando a una pequeña potra y contesto:

-Twilight, tu bien lo sabes. La noche siempre trae un nuevo día y cada nuevo día, es una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, y siempre un nuevo día, hay más amor, y más alegría. Si es verdad, la vida nos enseña todo lo que hay que aprender, y si debemos aprender más, es porque nos ha tocado perder, pues la enseñanza del camino es para fortalecer, por eso bienvenido sea lo que hay que recorrer. El dolor y el sufrimiento, es parte de la vida de un poni, y cuando un poni sufre, solo puede ver su sufrimiento y no una solución, pero no podemos extirpar ese dolor. Pero el dolor es temporal, y eso ella lo sabía bien. Pero Fluttershy, a pesar del sufrimiento que sentía, nunca sintió rencor, odio o ira a Big Mac o a su padre, como lo haría un poni cuando sufre, que trata de culpar a otros ponis por sus errores o por lo malo que les paso. Ella era más fuerte que eso, pues ella no solo no los culpo, sino que, a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto, ella siguio amando a todos con cada uno de sus pedazos. Dime Twilight, ¿alguna vez conociste a un poni así? Ella conoce lo que es el sufrimiento, saber que es estar solo, sentir miedo y desesperación, y porque conoce todo eso, ella nunca baja los cascos cuando sabe que alguien la necesita, y ayuda a todos, aunque ella tenga miedo, nunca da un paso atrás cuando alguien la necesita. Twilight, No hay nada que el tiempo no cure, siempre nos levantamos, dejamos de llorar y nos ponemos firmes, siempre que despertamos, lo que ayer nos puso triste, en nuestro corazón ya no existe, dejamos atrás todo lo malo, y cuando el pasado allá quedado tan atrás como el olvido, No van a tener miedo de intentar otra vez.

Eso sorprendió a Twilight, tenía razón. Ella no lo había pensado así, y se había centrado en el pensamiento de que ella, y solo ella podía volver a unirlos. Quedo mirando fijamente a Rarity, la idea le hiso sonreír. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Twilight estaba leyendo en su biblioteca. Spike bajo por las escaleras bostezando y frotándose los puños por la cara.

-¿Twilight?... ¿qué ases tan temprana levantada, O no me digas que te pasaste toda la noche despierta otra vez?

-No te preocupes Spike, acabo de despertar. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

-no, yo paso. Solo quería saber, que era todo ese ruido acá abajo. Vuelvo a la cama, por una o dos horas más.

-Pero Spike, son las 11:00 de la mañana- con gran ímpetu lo dijo.

-sí, lo sé. Pero hoy, es domingo- y volvió a subir.

Más tarde, escucho que tocaban la puerta de la biblioteca. Twilight abrió era Fluttershy.

-Twilight… o lo siento, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

Ella, solo la miro.

-escucha,-continuo Fluttershy- sé que no pudiste ir al picnic la última vez. Rarity nos contó que había estado estudiando toda la noche y que estabas muy cansada para ir. Por eso me preguntaba si quieres venir al almuerzo en mi casa dentro de una hora. Claro, si quieres.

Twilight, quedo mirando a Fluttershy unos segundos y la abraso de golpe. Flutershy se asustó un poco.

-Fluttershy…yo soy muy afortunada de tener amigas tan buenas como ustedes.

-Entonces ¿iras?-. Con tono ahogado lo dijo, mientras sentía el fuerte abraso de su amiga.

-Claro que iré amiga- en tono jovial lo dijo, mientras soltaba a su amiga.

-Entonces, te veré pronto Twilight. También puede venir Spike.

-no te preocupes, estaremos allí en punto.

-entonces adiós Twilight. Nos veremos pronto.

Twilight observo mientras Fluttershy se iba. Pensó en lo fuerte y generosa que era su amiga. Miro al cielo. Era un hermoso día en poniville.

* * *

**Antes de terminar, quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores que allan dejado comentarios, y allan apollado esta historia. Agradesco sus opiniones y criticas, y espero que esta historia alla sido de su agrado. Gracias por su atención y comprención, les deseo un buen día, tarde y noche, y debo decir, que esta historia a llegado a su fin.**


End file.
